The gang vs werewolves
by Avenger4Life
Summary: A student was found dead at Duel Academy, but they don't know how she died. The gang meets vicious werewolves, but will one traitores werewolf help them to safe Duel Academy?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter! **

**I don't own Yugioh GX!**

**Jaden: So on what kind of adventure did you bring us this time?**

**Me: Don't worry. It will be one you will never forget.**

**Jaden: Oh boy.**

**Me: I'll apologize to you at the start.**

**Jaden: Why?**

**Me: You'll see. *smiles evilly***

**Jaden: That can't be good.**

**Me: Enjoy the first chapter!**

It was a full moon night at Duel Academy and everybody was sleeping in they're dorms. In the Red dorm Jaden was snoring so loud that Syrus couldn't sleep again. He tried again and again but couldn't get back to sleep. "Man why does Jaden have to snore so loud?" Syrus said to himself. He looked at Hassleberry who was sleeping on the top bed and noticed that he was snoring too. Syrus sighed and tried to go to sleep again and he finally succeeded.

Chazz in his "mansion" next to the Red dorm was sleeping in his bed with ear plugs because the Ojama brothers were annoying him again. Those ear plugs though weren't always the greatest idea because Jaden snuck in several times and stole some food from him.

Atticus was sleeping like a baby in his room. If you could see into his dream he would be dreaming of the girls of this school but sometimes he also dreamt about the times he had with his sister Alexis when they were little.

Alexis was sleeping in her room with Mindy and Jasmine. Mindy and Jasmine actually had their own room but they almost always sleep with their friend. Sometimes they slept in their room because Alexis wanted to be alone or for some other reason.

Outside a mysterious man was running through the forest. He was faster than a normal person. You could say he was fast as an animal. Behind him there were ten wolves running but they weren't after him, no they were following him. The man came to a stop and so did the wolves. He looked ahead and saw the Obelisk girl's dorm. He smirked "Perfect." Then suddenly the wolves behind him started to howl.

The next morning in class they were talking about ancient dueling. Jaden was sleeping in class again but only halve of it. At start he was awake trying at least to stay awake but he failed. The bell rang and Chazz got annoyed of Jaden's snoring so he hit him in the head.

"Oww. Hey what was that for Chazz?" Jaden asked. "You were snoring and anyways class is over." Chazz said while standing up.

"Well you could have just shoved me a little." Jaden said disappointed while rubbing his head.

In the evening everyone was at Chazz's place just to hang out. Jaden was looking in Chazz's refrigerator for food. Later he came with three bags of chips and popcorn.

"Um Jaden, where did you get that?" Atticus asked. "I got it from Chazz's refrigerator. Oh and Chazz I ate the last slice of pizza." Jaden said with a smile.

"THAT SLICE WAS MINE!" Chazz yelled. "Guys calm down it was just a slice of pizza." Alexis said before Chazz tackled Jaden. But Chazz tackled him anyway "Hey did anybody see Anna I couldn't find her today."

"Nope sorry Lex." Jaden said trying to get away from Chazz. Alexis sighed "Oh well. Well guys I'm going back to my dorm now."

"I'm coming with you Lexi." Atticus said as he got up. "Ok guys see you tomorrow then." Jaden said to both of them. Alexis and Atticus then went out of the room. "Ok now where were we? Ah yes. WHY THE HELL DID YOU EAT THE LAST PIECE OF MY PIZZA?" Chazz yelled trying to get back at Jaden. Jaden then got up and ran around the room Chazz running after him. "When do we get one normal evening?" Syrus asked. "Private, this is normal." Hassleberry started to laugh.

Atticus and Alexis were walking back to the dorm when Atticus started to hum a song to himself. Alexis looked at him and sighed. "Why do you always have to sing?"

"Because I was born to sing!" Atticus then gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly they heard a rustle in some bushes and then someone or something passed them.

"Um Atticus, what was that?" Alexis said a little afraid. "I really don't know." Atticus said while looking around for whatever passed them. Then it passed them again. "Um maybe we should start going back. It's probably nothing." Atticus said while shaking his head. Then he heard rustling from the bushes again. Atticus sighed and then turned to Alexis. "Stay here. I'll go look what it is."

"Ok but be careful." Alexis said to him. Atticus nodded and then went to the bushes and trees where he heard the noise coming from. He didn't see anything by the bushes so he decided to go further. Then he suddenly stopped. "Um, Alexis. I think I found Anna." Atticus yelled.

Alexis then walked to Atticus. "What do you mean you found…" but she stopped as she saw Anna on the ground. Dead.

"How did she…" Alexis didn't want to say it. "I don't know but from the look from her eyes she was shocked and scared. Hey what's that?" Atticus then turned her arm a little bit "claw marks?" He thought for a moment before turning to his sister. "Call Chancellor Sheppard and tell him what happened." Alexis nodded and pulled her PDA out.

Atticus turned back to Anna and thought who or what could have done this. No normal person could have done this. "Yes Chancellor." Alexis put her PDA back in her pocket and looked back at Atticus "He said he'll send teachers to pick her up. He also said that we should go back to our dorms." "Alright" Atticus stood up and walked back with Alexis to their dorms.

The next day everyone was talking about what happened last night. Jaden was walking down the hallway when he suddenly heard Atticus' voice. "I don't know how it happened. Like I said we found her and there were claw marks on her arm." Jaden walked around the corner and saw that Atticus was talking to Dr. Crowler. "Ok you can go now." Atticus left immediately.

"Hey Atticus." Atticus turned around and saw Jaden walking towards him.

"Hey Jaden." He sighed. Jaden looked concerned. "The accident still bugging you?" Jaden asked. "Yea. Who or what would have done this and why?" Atticus was in deep thoughts until Jaden spoke again. "Did Anna have any enemies? Atticus was thinking again and then shook his head. "No. From what Alexis told me she was friendly and nobody really hated her."

Suddenly they saw Chazz running towards them. "Hey Chazz. What's up?" Atticus asked. Chazz was panting but after a minute he could speak again. "Wow Chazz you need some workout." Jaden smirked.

"Shut it Jaden."

"Chazz what's wrong?" Chazz looked at Atticus. "It's Violet. Mindy and Jasmine found her dead this morning." Atticus and Jaden looked with wide eyes at each other.

"Wait did you say Violet?" Atticus asked. "Yea, why?" Chazz was confused. "Anna and Violet were best friends. Maybe there's a connection." Atticus explained.

"That is true. There is a connection." All three turned around to see Bastion leaning against the wall. "What do you mean Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"It's simple. Anna, Violet's best friend was killed last night. So it would be logical that Violet would go out looking this morning to find this person who killed her or at least something to indicate who done it. Either she found evidence or she was just annoying to that person so she got killed to." He explained.

"Yea that explains Violet but not Anna!" Chazz stated. Atticus was thinking "I don't think it was a person who killed Anna." Everyone was looking at Atticus with a questioned face. "I don't get what you mean Atticus." Jaden said.

"Well when me and Alexis found her there were claw marks on her arm and the look from her eyes was shock. So either there's a person with really sharp and long fingernails or I would say she was killed by an animal."

"Yea but still why Anna?" Chazz asked. "I have no idea." Atticus said. "But since this thing killed Violet this morning that means he'll strike at any time." Bastion said.

"Well that stinks." Jaden said. "Yea we should be careful and it would be best if no one goes alone anywhere." Atticus said. "I'll tell everyone else." Jaden said. Everyone nodded and then they went back to they're classes.

**Anna and Violet died. How or from what? Who is that mysterious person? Who will be the next victim? Find out next time.**

**Jaden: Great this can't be good at all.**

**Me: Don't you have any trust in me?**

**Jaden: Um…**

**Me: Jaden!**

**Jaden: So who do you think killed Anna and Violet?**

**Me: Jaden I wrote this chapter so I know who killed them! And don't go changing the subject.**

**Jaden: *gulps* Um Alexis did you call me? I'll be right there.**

**Jaden runs away**

**Me: *blinks* Ok… so I hope you liked the first chapter. Pleas R+R**

**Please read! Extremely important!**

_**But before we start to talk about us, we want to that you read this! It's very important! Extremely important!**_

**Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. .Net follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from ****Fiction K****to****Fiction M****. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, .Net since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. .Net only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.**

**Signers:**

**Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>Masane Amaha's King<br>Blueexorist  
>Nero Angelo Sparda<br>Konoha's Nightmare  
>renjiyamato<br>Nara110  
>Psudocode_Samurai<br>Rocketman1728  
>dracohalo117<br>VFSNAKE  
>Agato the Venom Host<br>Sakusha Saelbu  
>Exiled crow<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<br>SinX. Retribution  
>reven228<br>JAKdaRIPPER  
>Third Fang<br>IRAssault  
>Grumpywinter<br>absolutezero001  
>Single Silver Eye<br>animekingmike  
>Daniel Lynx<br>zerohour20xx  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Silvdra-Zero<br>YoukoTaichou  
>Leonineus<br>Aragon Potter  
>Kur0Kishi<br>ruto-kun-nata-chan  
>Raptorcloak<br>Little Kuriboh  
>Yami-The-Dark <strong>**StarWarsSisters**

**Please Sign, so we can still post our stories like before, without that they delet our stories because they have a little lemon in it or something else. Please Sign, it is very important! Please let us continue to write our stories like before even when we have to put them under MA then. But it's not fair to just delete our stories without any warning or something else.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter yes! **

**Like the first time I don't own Yugioh GX**

**Me: Um guys before I start the chapter I want to say I'm sorry**

**Jaden: For what?**

**Me: For what's going to happen.**

**Alexis walks in the room and sees Jaden not happy**

**Alexis: Um what wrong guys?**

**Me: Alexis sorry for what's going to happen**

**Runs away**

**Alexis: Huh?**

**Jaden: I got a bad feeling about this. Well enjoy I guess…**

It was almost dark outside and the mysterious man was running through the forest again with two wolves behind him. He came to a stop when he saw a girl with long blond hair walking alone. He smiled "They never learn." Then he turned around to the wolves. "You" he pointed at the left wolf that was dark grey. "Go fetch and don't leave evidence like this one here did this morning." The wolf nodded and left. He then turned back to the girl. "They will all panic when another one of them is dead." He then started to laugh.

Alexis was headed towards the Slifer Red dorm because she hasn't seen Jaden all day. But for some strange reason she felt someone was following her. She looked around but saw nothing so she ignored it. Then she heard something from the bushes. She looked at the bushes but she turned back in the direction she was heading. Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes and right in front of Alexis. It was a dark grey wolf with bright yellow eyes and one ear looked like it was chewed on. Alexis started to get scared.

"Um… nice wolf." The wolf just growled at her and Alexis knew she had to get away. She slowly walked back a few steps until she turned around and tried to run away. But unfortunately the wolf knew what she was doing and attacked her. Alexis screamed and fell to the ground. She felt a burn on her right arm. She put her hand over the area where it burned and felt something wet. Alexis looked at her hand and saw blood. She looked up to the wolf which was now walking towards her growling and showing his sharp teeth. She didn't have the strength to get up and run away because she was losing blood and fast. Alexis looked frightened at the wolf as it came closer and closer.

Jaden was outside looking for Alexis. He told everyone about what they were talking and that no one should go alone anywhere. He didn't see her today so he wanted to go out and look for her. While thinking about where Alexis could be he heard a scream. "Oh no, that can't be good." He said as he started to run in the direction where he heard the scream. As he arrived where the scream came from he was shocked. There lay Alexis on the ground holding her arm while a wolf was heading towards her.

"ALEXIS!" he picked up a stone and threw it at the wolf. It hit him in the head and the wolf turned around to see who was attacking him. The wolf growled and started to run towards Jaden. Jaden had an idea. He ran with the wolf behind him to a nearby cliff and suddenly stopped. The wolf was confused because he didn't know why he just stopped. Jaden just stood there. The wolf decided to attack him so he leaped at Jaden. Jaden smirked and at the last moment he jumped aside. The wolf then fell down the cliff into the water.

Jaden just smiled at that. _'Wolves aren't smart animals after all.'_ After a minute he ran back to Alexis. He knelt down to her and saw that she was unconscious and losing blood fast. Jaden did the only thing he thought of. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the school hospital.

In the school medical wing Jaden laid Alexis on one of the beds and Ms Fontaine took care of her injury. Jaden thought he should call Atticus so he pulled his PDA out and dialed his number.

"_This is Atticus. Oh hey Jaden. What's wrong?"_

"Atticus, its Alexis. You should come to the medical wing right away." Jaden sighed.

"_What? What happened Jaden?"_

"Come and I'll explain everything."

"_Ok I'll be there in five minutes." _With that they both hung up.

Exactly five minutes later Atticus burst inside the medical wing. He saw Alexis unconscious on the bed and gasped. "What happened?" Jaden who was sitting next to Alexis' bed didn't look happy. "Remember Anna and Violet?"

"Yea… don't tell me…" Atticus took a chair and sat on the other side of Alexis' bed. "She got attacked and you're right it's not a person who did this." Jaden then looked at Alexis again. "Well who did this?" Atticus wanted to know. "Wolves." Jaden mumbled to himself. "What?"

"WOLVES ATTICUS!" Atticus flinched at Jaden's sudden outburst. "Wolves did this! If I haven't came in time she would be dead right now! That wolf was about to kill her!"

"Jaden relax." Atticus said. "Relax? RELAX? These damn wolves are still out there and they almost killed one of my best friends!" Jaden yelled. He was clenching his fist so hard that he almost bled. Atticus looked at his sister and then back at Jaden. "We'll find them Jaden don't you worry we will. They won't get another chance to attack anybody. They'll die before they can." Jaden looked up at Atticus and saw that he was dead serious. Jaden then sighed.

"Atticus if you don't mind I'm staying here tonight with you." Atticus looked at Jaden. He knew exactly that he was going to stay. Atticus nodded. "No problem Jaden."

Atticus strokes a hair from Alexis' face. "Do you know why that wolf attacked her?"

Jaden shook his head. "No. I only heard a scream and saw that Alexis was on the ground and that wolf ready to strike. I threw a stone at him and he turned around and chased me. I ran to a cliff and jumped away as he lunged for me and he fell down the cliff. I got back and saw she was unconscious and bleeding so I brought her here. Heck I don't even think wolves should be on this island."

"Now that you say it they shouldn't be." Atticus said.

"Let's think about that tomorrow." Jaden said and Atticus nodded.

"How can he fail? How can Leon fail?" the man was furious. All of the wolves backed away except for one. A light grey wolf with strong muscular legs and bright yellow eyes stepped in front. His legs suddenly transformed into human legs and arms, the fur vanished and the face of a wolf was now a face of a 15 year old boy but his eyes were still a bright yellow. He walked up to the other man.

"Don't worry Zack. If it's anyone's fault it's that Jaden kids fault." Zack the leader turned around looking into the eyes of the boy. "Yes you're right David. He's going to pay for that." Zack then pointed at two female wolves.

"You two. Make sure you get information from this Jaden kid." The two female wolves transformed into two girls. One had long dark brown hair also with bright yellow eyes and the uniform from the Obelisk blue girl's dorm and the other had short red hair, bright yellow eyes (to make this short everyone has bright yellow eyes) she also wore the uniform from the Obelisk blue girl's dorm. "Yes master. We will not fail you." The brunette said. "You better not." Zack snorted.

"What about the girl?" David asked. Zack looked back at David and smirked. "Finish her." David nodded and left. Zack then turned around to the two girls "If you two see that girl too, you also get permissions to finish her. We don't want her to tell everyone what happened." They nodded and also left.

"When I get my hands on that boy he'll wish he had never interfered." Zack said then suddenly all the wolves howled.

In the medical wing Alexis slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Jaden. He was saying something but she couldn't register what. But then Atticus came and smiled.

"Where am I?" Alexis asked while looking around. "You're in the medical wing." Atticus said.

Alexis tried to sit up but winced as she tried. She looked at her right arm which hurt and saw a bandage around it. "What happened?" she asked. "Don't you remember?" Atticus asked. Alexis thought for a second and then everything came back to her. "Oh yea right that wolf attacked me." Jaden then made her to lie down again.

"I don't want to rush anything but what do you remember Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"About last night?" Jaden nodded "Well I was walking outside when I heard some noise and then that wolf jumped in front of me. I tried to run away but before I could he attacked me and I fell to the ground. I saw I was bleeding and loosing blood fast. I tried to get up again but I didn't have the strength. Then that wolf came closer and closer. The last thing I remember was that something hit the wolf's head. After that I blacked out."

"Don't worry; Jaden took care of that wolf." Atticus said. Alexis looked at Jaden "Thanks Jay." "No problem. I just wish I could've been there earlier." Jaden said while looking away. Atticus then stood up. "I better tell Mindy, Jasmine and the other's what's up. See you later." He said then walked out the door.

As Atticus went out the door he almost crashed with two girls. "Sorry girls." He said. "It's ok." The brunette said. Atticus waved a goodbye and walked away. The red haired girl poked the brunette and indicated to the room. There the two girls saw Jaden and Alexis.

"Looks like they're friends." The brunette said. "This will then be a bit difficult since that Jaden kid will be around her." The red haired girl snorted. The brunette looked closer at Jaden. "I can't believe that Leon lost to him. He doesn't look like he could have taken Leon on." The other girl looked at Alexis viciously. "Let's see if we can't find information about her too." The brunette smirked. Then the two girls walked off.

**Alexis got attacked by a wolf! And who are those two girls and why is the red haired girl so mad at Alexis? **

**Me: I said I was sorry!**

**Jaden: Oh yea! You could have told us you were going to send a vicious wolf after Alexis!**

**Me: I said at the beginning I was sorry for what was going to happen!**

**Chazz walks in**

**Chazz: Hey what's going on in here I want some sleep!**

**Jaden: Why couldn't you send that wolf after Chazz!**

**Chazz: *looks with wide eyes* wolf? What wolf? No I don't want to die!**

**Chazz runs out crying**

**Me and Jaden look at each other**

**Jaden: Ok…**

**Me: Hehe ok guys read and review pleas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up. Yay!**

**Remember I don't own Yugioh GX!**

**Jaden: Hope this chapter is better than the last one.**

**Me: The last chapter was good.**

**Alexis: Yea you made a wolf attack me. How nice of you**

**Me: Hey I made Jaden save you!**

**Alexis: *blushes* Oh yea right.**

**Me: Oh I think somebody likes Jaden. **

**Alexis: What!**

**Jaden: *shakes his head* Wrong thing to say.**

**Me: Oops.**

**Jaden: Sigh… Well guess I'll start. Enjoy the chapter.**

Later Atticus was back with the others. Chazz kept asking Alexis if she was fine and it started to annoy her.

"For the hundredth time Chazz, I'm fine!" Alexis yelled. "Are you sure you're…" Chazz started but was interrupted by a pillow thrown by Alexis. She winced in pain because her right arm still hurt.

Mindy then spoke. "Oh Alexis, we just met two girls and they were so nice! They even live a couple rooms down from ours. You have to meet them when you get out of here." Alexis nodded "Ms Fontaine said I could leave this afternoon." Then she looked at Jaden who was still concerned.

"But first we have to figure something out about these wolves." Jaden said. "Does anyone have a clue how they got on this island?" Everybody shook their heads. Jaden sighed.

Just then Ms Fontaine came in. "What are you kids talking about?" she asked. Everybody looked nervously at each other but then Atticus spoke. "Um… nothing." He said while smiling.

Ms Fontaine looked curious at Atticus. He was starting to get really nervous. "Well… Ok." Then Ms Fontaine looked at Alexis. "I checked everything and the results are fine. You're allowed to leave."

"Thank you Ms Fontaine." She said happy. Ms Fontaine nodded and left the room. Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed Alexis out of bed and dragged her out of the room. "Mindy, Jasmine what are you doing. Let me go!" Alexis asked while trying to get out of their grasp.

"Ms Fontaine said you can leave." Jasmine started. "So we're taking you to those girls." Mindy finished. The gang just watched as the two girls dragged Alexis out of the room. "Should we help her?" Syrus asked the others. "Nah. She'll be just fine." Atticus smiled.

The brunette and red haired girl were standing outside the Obelisk girl's dorm. They were waiting. "Why are we standing here again?" the red haired girls wanted to know.

"We're waiting for those two girls Mindy and Jasmine. They wanted to introduce us to their friend." The brunette explained. "And we should care… why?" she still didn't understand. "Because the more people we know the more information we may get about that Jaden kid and the girl."

"Hey there they are." The red haired girl pointed out. "And look who their friend is." the brunette smirked.

"Hi guys!" Jasmine said. "Ok this is Jennifer." "You can call me Jenny." The brunette said. "And this is Daniela" Jasmine finished. "Call me Dani. I don't like when people call me with my full name." the red haired girl said.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm Alexis Rhodes." Alexis said.

Jenny saw the bandage on Alexis' arm. "What happened to your arm?" Jenny asked trying to sound concerned. "Oh this? It's nothing. Though it still hurts."

Jenny and Dani smirked but it vanished before the others could see it. Dani then started to look at Alexis viciously. Jenny noticed this before the others did and elbowed her. Dani's look vanished as she looked at Jenny.

Jenny then spoke up. "Sorry but we have to go. Maybe we can meet later and learn more about each other."

"That would be great!" Mindy said excited. Jenny and Dani then walked off.

When they were away from the three girls Dani turned to Jenny but she spoke first. "You have to control your anger! You know you can't attack someone while other people are watching. I know you are angry because of Leon but…"

"It's because of her Leon died!" Dani yelled. "I know Jaden had to do with this too but since Zack wants him I want revenge on that girl! You wouldn't understand because you haven't even killed anybody yet."

Jenny went to Dani and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Dani. You will get your revenge. I promise." Dani looked at her. "I'm sorry Jenny." Jenny gave her a smile. "Don't worry Dani."

Suddenly something came to her mind and she looked at Jenny. "What about David?"

"Well you know what they say. First come first serve." Jenny smirked. "And I already have an idea how you can get revenge on Alexis" Dani smiled evilly.

Something wasn't right with those girls. Alexis couldn't pinpoint it and why did they have bright yellow eyes? But on the other side they seemed nice to her. It was late and Dani wanted to talk to her. She knew she shouldn't be out alone but it was just a short talk and Dani insisted that Alexis came alone.

She was at the meeting place and waited for Dani. Alexis waited for fifteen minutes and got impatient. _'Where is she?' _Suddenly a wolf jumped straight at her. Alexis saw this and could jump away in the last minute. When she stood up she saw that the wolf was angry with her.

"Oh come on! What did I do?" But the wolf just growled at her. Without thinking she just ran away. Alexis kept running but suddenly she got an idea when she saw the big rocks. She made a sharp turn around them and the wolf followed her. But it came against the rock and it yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Alexis didn't look back when she heard the yelp. She just kept running heading towards the Red dorm.

Alexis burst into Chazz's room slamming the door behind her and slumping to the ground panting. The whole gang was there and looked at Alexis confused and concerned. Atticus was the first to speak. "What happened Lex?"

Alexis was still panting but could manage to answer. "A wolf… attacked me… again." Everyone's eyes went wide.

Jaden ran to Alexis putting both hands on her shoulder. "Are you hurt? Did that thing do something to you?" Jaden was almost freaking out.

"I'm fine Jaden. I got away before it could hurt me." Jaden sighed in relief. Chazz then spoke. "Was this one the same one as before?" Alexis shook her head. "No. But this one seemed angry at me."

"I think you should stay here tonight Lex." Atticus said concerned about his sister. The whole gang nodded in agreement and you could see Chazz jumping around happy.

**Wow Dani really hates Alexis and she got attacked AGAIN! What will happen next? Find out next time. =)**

**Jaden: I don't think Alexis will like this chapter.**

**Me: Why I think this is a good chapter.**

**Alexis walks in furiously**

**Jaden: Hey Lex. What's up?**

**Alexis: DO YOU WANT ME DEAD!**

**Me: What? No I just…**

**Alexis: from what your story tells you want me dead!**

**Me: No. I don't want you dead. Were best friends and …**

**Jaden: I think you should run.**

**Me: I think your right for once.**

**Runs away**

**Alexis: Oh no you don't! Come back here!**

**Runs away too**

**Jaden looks at them**

**Jaden: Well… I think I'll call Chazz and Atticus and tell them we got a free night. Ok guys please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another chapter! **

**Like all chapters before I don't own Yugioh GX**

**Jaden: So… any warnings for this chapter?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Jaden: Well you made a wolf attack Alexis twice.**

**Me: So?**

**Jaden: So I think you should warn us next time.**

**Me: *crosses fingers* I promise nothing will happen to you guys further on. **

**Jaden: Sigh… I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: You defiantly know me. Ok guys enjoy the chapter**

Dani was at Jenny's place because she had a gash on her left arm.

"Ow ow ow! Be careful Jenny! It hurts you know."

"Well, if you weren't so stupid and run against those sharp rocks you wouldn't have this wound!" Jenny stated while wrapping the bandage around Dani's arm.

"Hey! First I'm not stupid and second I almost had her!" Jenny just shook her head. "If Zack finds out about this he will have both our heads!"

"That will be fun to watch." They both turned around and saw David leaning against the door frame. "May I ask why you have that wound Dani?" Dani just snorted. "None of your business!"

David laughed. "But I think Zack wants to know why one of his was stupid enough to run against a rock."

"How…"

"I saw the whole thing. It was quite entertaining. Though I'm still wondering why you are after MY kill." David frowned. Dani jumped up from her seat. "It's because of her Leon died! And I want revenge badly! So she's mine." Dani yelled.

David smirked. "Fine. Well while you were out failing I found some information." Oh really? Now what is that information Mr. I know it all?" Jenny questioned crossing her arms.

"One she and Jaden are friends."

"Knew that already!" Dani said while throwing her hand back. "I wasn't finished." He growled looking at Dani. But then looked back at Jenny.

"Two she is queen of Obelisk Blue and three she has a brother named Atticus Rhodes." David finished. "Wow you did some snooping." Jenny said jokingly. "And what about Jaden?"

"Not much. No families here. Just that he's the best duelist on the island. Oh and he saved the world once or twice." David said. He walked past Dani crossing his arms. "If I were you Dani I would lay down the attacks a couple of days."

"Why should I?" Dani snorted but she got a death glare from David.

"First they're getting suspicious. Second if you can't keep your anger under control go kill someone else for a change and three if you wait a couple of days I'll help you."

Dani was skeptic about this. She still didn't trust him after what happened a few months ago. "Why would I want help from you?"

David smirked. "Because she can't get away from two…" Jenny coughed loud enough to get David's attention. "Ok three wolves. And this time we don't try to kill her."

Dani jumped from her seat again. "Why do you want her alive? Zack ordered us to kill her!"

David walked calmly to the window. He looked outside and saw Atticus talking to Mindy and Jasmine. "Don't you remember our first priority?"

Then it hit Jenny. "I get it! You want to give him more than just information." David nodded while Dani was standing there confused. "I don't get it." Dani said.

The other two just shook their head. "Dani it's simple. We kidnap Alexis and use her as bait to get to Jaden." Jenny explained to her friend.

"But…" Dani started but was cut off from David. "You can kill her after we use her." Dani finally understood everything but one thing she didn't know what to do.

"Wait! What do I tell her when she asks me about my arm?" David snorted. "That's your own problem. If you're stupid enough to run against a rock you can figure out your own excuse."

Dani was furious. "Hey, I'm not stupid! She yelled. "Dani quiet down! You'll wake everybody up." Jenny said. Then they heard David's voice. "Told you! Stupid!" Dani growled at that but she was calmed down by Jenny before she went berserk.

The next day Dani and Jenny went to class. Dani was still trying to figure out an excuse for her arm because Alexis sat next to her and she surely would ask what happened. And she was right. As Dani sat down Alexis saw the bandage on her arm.

"Dani, what happened to your arm?" Alexis asked. Dani looked at her arm and then back at Alexis. "Oh… um… last night when I wanted to meet you I kinda tripped and fell down and hit a rock. Clumsy me." Dani said while laughing a bit. Alexis looked at her with narrowed eyes but quickly turned her head back to the front of the class.

The class was slow for everyone and as usual Jaden fell asleep. While listening Jenny suddenly got a mental message from Zack.

'_Jenny you need your first kill.' _Zack said mentally to Jenny.

'_Ok and who?' _

'_That Alexis girl.' _Jenny's eyes went wide but no one noticed it. She quickly looked at Alexis and then back to the front.

'_But Dani and David.'_

'_I heard of David's plan. It's alright and Dani… well… tough luck for her. You need to kill someone! This is more important than her to get revenge.'_

'_Ok Zack. When?'_

'_Tonight. You will kill her tonight and I know you will succeed' _With that Zack broke the connection.

Jenny put a hand on her head and sighed. Dani looked at her. "Is everything alright?" Dani whispered. Jenny nodded and looked back at the front of the class.

When class was over Jenny stood up and left without Dani. Jenny had to think all this through. _'I can't just kill someone. What am I thinking?' _Jenny shook her head. _'Snap out of it! You are one of them you can do this. You have to do this!' _

"Hey Jenny are you alright?" Jenny turned around and saw Jaden and Alexis looking concerned. _'They actually care?'_

"Jenny you weren't with us in class is something wrong?" Alexis asked. "No I'm fine."

"Are you sure? If you need someone to talk to you know where I am. Hey I got an idea. Why don't you come with us to the Red dorm?" Alexis offered with a smile. Jaden was smiling too.

'_He actually cares for her. I bet he would do anything to keep her safe. Not like anyone would do that for me.' _

"If you guys don't mind. I don't want to be a bother." Jenny said murmuring the last part. "Don't be ridiculous! No one is a bother." Jenny was stunned when she heard that from Jaden.

'_They treat each other like family. David or Dani would never be like that and definitely not Zack. Truthfully he's just a jerk in my eyes' _

"Ok I'll come" Jenny said giving in.

"Alright! Hey Jenny do you mind going with Alexis? I don't want her to go alone outside after what happened." Jaden asked concerned about his friend.

Jenny looked at Jaden. "No problem." Jenny then turned to Alexis."Meet at seven?" Alexis nodded. Jaden had a big smile on his face.

"Ok! Meet you guys at the dorm around seven." With that said all three went their own way.

Jenny was back in her room thinking what she had gotten herself into. Suddenly she heard knocking at her door. "Jenny it's me David. Can I come in?" Jenny hesitated at first because she really wasn't in the mood to talk with him but then she responded. "Yea, you can come in."

David came in and saw Jenny. He thought she had a lot on her mind right now. "I heard what Zack told you to do." He said. Jenny shook her head. "I'm meeting her tonight at seven."

"You better succeed or else Zack will have all three of our heads." David shouted. Jenny turned away for a second and then back at David. "I'll try."

David shook his head. "You have to do better then try!" Jenny sighed and nodded. David looked at her a last time and then he left the room leaving Jenny alone.

**Ooh. David, Dani and Jenny had a plan but now Jenny has to kill Alexis on her own? What will she do? Will she succeed or fail like Dani? Will the gang figure out their plan? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Me: Poor Jenny**

**Alexis: POOR JENNY? WHAT ABOUT ME? I ALMOST DIED. TWICE!**

**Jaden: You have to admit she's right.**

**Me: Hey why are you on her side all of a sudden?**

**Jaden: Don't worry someone will be on your side.**

**Chazz and Atticus walk in the room**

**Atticus: Hey guys what's up?**

**Jaden: *Points at me* she said poor Jenny and not to Alexis even that she almost died twice.**

**Chazz and Atticus: WHAT! *Both walk to Alexis' side***

**Me: Oh come on!**

**Jaden: *smiles* Sorry. Well guys read and review so she'll get better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter yay! Finally!**

**I don't own Yugioh GX!**

**Jaden: So… I heard you and Chazz are together.**

**Me: WHAT! Who said that?**

**Atticus: Chazz himself told us.**

**Me: He's going to get it now.**

**Walks off to go kill Chazz. **

**Alexis walks in.**

**Atticus and Jaden smile**

**Alexis: Ok what did you two do this time?**

**Chazz: OWW! HEY I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**Alexis: Oh brother.**

It was after seven and Alexis was waiting in front of the Obelisk girl's dorm. She was worried about Jenny because since class she was acting weird.

'_I'll talk to her when she comes' _Alexis thought. _'But where is she? I've been waiting here for fifteen minutes.' _Alexis sighed. _'I hope nothing bad happened to her.' _

She walked a couple of meters away from the dorm to see if Jenny was waiting somewhere else but she didn't see her. _'Ok this is starting to get strange.' _Suddenly something past her but she didn't notice it.

Alexis turned around to go back to the dorm but a wolf tackled her. It was pinning her to the ground. Alexis got scared when she saw its bright yellow eyes and really sharp teeth. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. But it never came. Instead she heard a voice.

"I can't do this." Alexis opened her eyes to see the wolf next to her and not on her. She got up and the wolf shook its head. "I can't do this." Alexis couldn't believe what she saw next. The grey wolf transformed into a girl with brown hair.

"J-Jenny?" Jenny turned around to see Alexis shocked. "Wait, Alexis I can…" but she couldn't finish because Alexis fainted. Jenny ran to her side to check if she was alright. After five minutes she sighed in relief. Alexis was Ok.

"Great, what am I going to tell the others?" Jenny put that later over the side. She had to bring Alexis to a safe place. Jenny picked her up bridal style and headed to the Red dorm.

"Where are they?" Chazz was getting impatient. "Do you think something happened to them?" Syrus asked. Hassleberry shook his head. "Don't be so negative private. They're probably just running late. You know how girls can be."

"But not Alexis she's never late." Atticus said. He walked to the window. His eyes went wide. "Oh no." Everyone looked at him. "Atticus what's wrong?" Jaden asked but Atticus just stormed out of the room. Everybody followed him to see Alexis being carried by Jenny.

Atticus ran to them. "What happened?" Jenny shook her head. "Later. Now we have to get her somewhere safe."

"I want to know what's wrong with my sister!" Atticus yelled. "She's fine. She's just unconscious!" Jenny shot back. Atticus and Jenny brought Alexis into Chazz' room and laid her down on the bed. Everybody else sat down looking at Jenny.

"Ok Jenny spill it. What happened?" Jaden said seriously. Jenny sighed. "I really want to wait until Alexis is conscious again. She has to listen to this too." Jaden understood this and nodded he looked then at Atticus. He was at Alexis' side.

"This is all my fault." Atticus mumbled. Jenny shook her head. "No Atticus it's not yours. It's mine."

"What?"

"I'll explain later." She got up and went to Chazz' bathroom and got a wet washcloth out from it and laid it on Alexis' forehead. "This should help a bit."

Half an hour later Alexis regained conscious and noticed she was at the Slifer Red dorm. She saw everybody there Atticus and Jaden at her side, Syrus and Hassleberry fighting over something and Chazz arguing with Bastion and Jenny.

"What the… what happened?" Alexis looked around and noticed that she caught everybody's attention. When she looked at Jenny everything came back to her. Jenny then came to her side. But Alexis was still afraid of her.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed while throwing a pillow at Jenny.

"Alexis calm down!" Jaden said while Atticus threw a confused look at Jenny. "Calm down? She tried to kill me!" Everyone looked at Jenny.

"Technically yes but I didn't." She looked at everybody. Alexis was still scared of her and was clinging on Jaden as if he was life support. Jenny sighed. "If you guys let me I'll explain everything from the beginning." "Ok then please do." Jaden said.

"Well first things first." Jenny took in a deep breath. "I'm… a werewolf." Everyone's eyes went wide but Chazz didn't believe it just yet. "Prove it!" he said. Right then Jenny turned into a wolf. Chazz fainted for a couple of minutes as he saw Jenny as a wolf. After Chazz fainted Jenny turned back to normal.

"Ok…" Atticus didn't know what to say.

Jenny then sat in a chair. "You probably want to know how I became one, am I right?" everybody nodded. Jenny sighed. "I really hate thinking about it but I have to. It all happened five months ago.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a nice evening and Jenny was with her parents and brother out in they're garden. Suddenly they heard a noise from the bushes. Jenny's mom turned to her. "Jenny, go up into your room now and Daniel go with her. Stay up there until I say you can come back down." Daniel nodded and took Jenny's hand. _

"_What's going on Daniel?" Jenny asked her brother. "I hope nothing." Suddenly they heard two familiar screams from down stairs. _

"_Oh no mom, dad!" Jenny wanted to run downstairs but was stopped by Daniel. "You can't go down there Jenny! It's too dangerous!" Jenny shook her head. "And let whatever's down there kill our parents? No Daniel!" Jenny started to cry. Daniel sighed. "I'm going down there but you're staying here! Got that?" Jenny nodded. Daniel looked at her concerned. "Whatever happens doesn't come after me!" With that Daniel got up and left the room._

_Daniel ran down the stairs and saw three wolves coming in from the garden. The one wolf growled at him. "Where is she? Give us the girl, now!" Daniel grabbed a gun that was behind the stairs. "Over my dead body!" the wolf smirked. "That can be arranged." The wolf then lunged at him but Daniel shot him in the head killing him. The other two wolves growled at him and then lunged at him._

_Jenny heard the shot from downstairs. "Daniel please be ok." "You are worried about him" You should be worried about yourself." Jenny turned around and saw a wolf which was smirking. Jenny walked back but soon was cornered. She couldn't escape. Jenny screamed as the wolf jumped at her._

_Daniel was finished with the two wolves when he heard a scream. "Jenny!" Daniel ran back upstairs to help Jenny but when he came he was too late. Jenny was lying on the ground in her own blood and in front of her was the wolf. _

"_You bastard! What did you do to her?" Daniel yelled while pointing the gun at the wolf. It smirked. "She's one of us now." Right then two wolves attacked Daniel from behind. Killing him._

_**End Flashback**_

Jenny hung her head. "He ruined my life forever." Jaden felt sorry for her. She lost everything because of those wolves.

"Do you know who it was?" Jaden asked and Jenny nodded. "It was Zack."

"Who's Zack?" Atticus asked. Jenny still had her head turned to the ground. "Our jerk leader. Everyone said to me I should be honored but I still hate him for doing this to me." A tear fell from Jenny's face. Alexis felt sorry for her too but she still was a little afraid of her.

"Ok now we understand how you became one but it doesn't explain why you tried to kill Alexis." Jaden stated. Jenny looked up to Jaden and Alexis with some more tears in her eyes. "Zack ordered me."

"Why?" Chazz said finally regaining consciousness. "Because every new wolf needs to kill someone in the first six months or…" Jenny sighed. "Or they get killed for failure. But I can't take a life. It's just not me."

Alexis let go of Jaden. She knew she didn't have to be afraid of Jenny any more. "But why try to kill me three times?" Jenny looked at her in confusion but it then hit her. "Oh no this was my first try. The one who attacked you first was Leon. The second one was Dani." Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Wait, are you telling us that Dani is a werewolf too?" Atticus couldn't believe what he heard. "And why are they after Alexis?"

"Um, yeah about that… the first time was to get the others to panic. Well the second time um… Dani wanted revenge." Alexis was confused. "What did I do?"

"Long story short. The first wolf Leon was Dani's boyfriend." Jenny said. Jaden shook his head. "But he died because of me not Lex."

"Yeah but Zack wants to deal with you personally so Dani wanted Alexis." Jenny explained. There was silence for about five minutes when Atticus spoke.

"So… any wolf can transform into a person?" Jenny nodded. "Great so anybody can be a vicious wolf. How are we going to protect Alexis?"

Jenny thought for a moment before she spoke. "Well other than Dani there is David here in this school that I know of. But there probably will be more now." Jaden looked at Alexis and then back at Jenny. "Why will there be more?"

Jenny sighed. "Since David watched Dani try to kill Alexis he probably watched me too and told Zack that I failed and am now a trader."

Alexis sighed. "Great now more werewolves are after me." Jenny looked at her. "Well I could protect you but only if you trust me." Alexis turned to Jaden and Atticus. She thought for a moment before turning back to Jenny. "I trust you but only if you don't try to kill me again."

Jenny smiled for the first time in a while. "Thank you Alexis and I promise I won't hurt you. But there is one problem." "What's that Jenny?" Jaden asked. Jenny stood up from her seat and walked to the window. "Dani will kill me when she finds out and I live with her together in one room."

"You can move in with me. Jasmine and Mindy have their own room." Jenny turned around and tan to her hugging her. "Oh thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

Alexis couldn't breathe because of the strength Jenny had. "You… can… let… me… go." Jenny looked at her and quickly let go. Alexis then fell on the floor. Jenny smiled. "Oops sorry!" Everyone laughed as Alexis got up.

"I can't believe Jenny!" Dani yelled. David told her what happened. They met at the forest and from what he told her Dani was furious. "Dani calm down. Zack sent others to help since Jenny turned out to be a trader." Dani punched a tree which now had a huge dent in it.

"If I see her ever again I will kill her!" Dani said. "Her and that Alexis girl." David shook his head. "We all want a piece of her even Zack. Now she will tell those idiots everything. Just because she can't kill someone."

Dani took her hand from the tree and walked to David. "So what are we going to do now?" David thought for a moment. "Well Zack told me to do everything to kill Jenny since she's a trader now. So why don't we go take a visit to her tomorrow." Dani smirked evilly. "That's a great idea. Or at least someone." David smirked too and walked back to his dorm. _'Jenny I will get you no matter what. You and Alexis.' _Dani thought while walking back to her dorm.

**Ok Jenny is helping the gang now and is there to protect Alexis. Dani is furious about Jenny and vowed to kill her. Want to know what happens next? Find out next chapter.**

**Me: Welcome to the gang Jenny!**

**Jenny: *looks around* um… where is Alexis?**

**Jaden: Atticus did you tell her?**

**Atticus: I thought Chazz was going to talk to Alexis.**

**Chazz: I thought Jaden was.**

**Me: Oh great… **

**Jenny: Is something wrong?**

**Me: Jaden cover Jenny with pillows.**

**Jenny: Huh?**

**Alexis walks in and Jenny is covered up with pillows.**

**Atticus: Hey Lex we got a question.**

**Alexis: What is it?**

**Jaden: What would you think if Jenny joins our gang?**

**Alexis: I'd just kill the person who tells me *walks away***

**Me: Ok… Chazz you go talk to her.**

**Chazz: WHAT!**

**Me: Now!**

**Chazz: Fine**

**Me: Ok while Chazz talks with Alexis please R+R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jenny walks into the room and screams.**

**Everyone else runs in**

**Me: What happened?**

**Jenny: C-Chazz is dead.**

**Jaden: Oh great…**

**Alexis walks in**

**Alexis: Hey guys, what's up?**

**Atticus: Chazz is dead.**

**Alexis: Oh, he's not dead… maybe unconscious but not dead.**

**Walks to Chazz and kicks him in the chest.**

**Chazz: mmmm**

**Alexis: See, still alive. Nothing to worry.**

**Jaden: I thought you were kidding with the killing part.**

**Atticus: Should we call the ambulance?**

**Alexis: Na, he's fine.**

The next day Jenny was nervous. She really didn't want to see Dani, because she was going to tear her head off. She was walking with Alexis through the hallway. Alexis noticed Jenny was pounding about something. "Jenny, are you alright?"

Jenny looked at her and put a fake smile on her face. "Yea, I'm fine."

Alexis sighed. "Jenny, don't worry. I'll sit between you guys so she won't kill you." Jenny was surprised. "But what about you? She wants to kill you too and you're going to sit next to her."

She smiled. "Hey, I doubt she'll kill me in the middle of class with all of the witnesses."

Jenny sighed. _'I hope you're right.' _

They walked in class and sat down. Like Alexis said they swapped seats so she would sit next to Dani. As Dani came in the room she gave both of them a death glare. She noticed they switched seats and smirked. She knew they would do that. She sat down as if nothing happened and class started.

Jaden looked at them sometimes to make sure nothing was going wrong or that Dani was going to attack them. Crowler was talking about nonsense until the bell rang and class was over.

Everybody got up, but Jenny kept sitting in her seat. Alexis decided to stay to make sure she was alright. Jaden stayed too. They turned to her.

"Jenny, are you sure you're alright?" Alexis asked. Jenny nodded but Alexis sighed. Jaden looked at her. "What's wrong with her?"

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know. She won't say." Jaden nodded. "Hey what about you two go to the spa and relax." He suggested. Alexis smiled. "That's a great idea, come on Jenny!"

Jenny looked up and smiled. "Yea that'll be great, get my mind off of this."

A half hour later when they got their swimwear they went to the spa. Jenny was finally relaxing and Alexis was happy. Jenny was like this ever since they found out she was a werewolf. She was always on high alert, just in case someone would attack, but luckily nobody did…so far.

Jenny sighed. "I'm sorry Alexis. I shouldn't be acting like this." Jenny dove a little down so the water was at her neck. "But this is really relaxing. Thanks for bringing me here."

Alexis smiled. "No problem. You know you don't have to be on alert every time. You don't have to be my bodyguard."

Jenny looked at her. "Are you crazy! Jaden and Atticus will kill me if I let anything happen to you! Sorry but I have no other choice here."

Alexis laughed. "I guess you're right. They really are worried about me. Though Chazz is a little skeptic about you. He always says that you're going to turn on us and kill us."

Jenny sighed. "I can understand him. We aren't usual the nicest people out there, but I couldn't do it. And don't worry I'm not going to kill anybody, maybe hurt Chazz when he's annoying but I'm not going to kill him."

"Ok, but please relax or take things a little easier. Don't go on alert when you hear something. Remember Mindy this morning?" Alexis asked.

Jenny smiled. "Yea, I'm sorry about that."

_**Flashback**_

_Alexis was in her room minding her own business. She thought she heard the door knock but nobody was there. When she turned around she saw Mindy in front of her. She screamed in surprise._

_Jenny was in the kitchen when she heard the scream. She immediately ran out and jumped on Mindy and knocked her out._

"_Jenny! That was Mindy!" Alexis yelled. "But you screamed!" Jenny protested. _

"_She scared me! I know she's not out to kill me!" Alexis yelled back._

_Jenny got nervous. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" _

"_Well next time look at who it is before attacking somebody and knocking him out." Alexis stated._

_Jenny sighed and slumped to the ground. "Sorry I was on alert. I just want to protect you."_

_Alexis sighed. "Don't worry. I guess it was an accident." _

_Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Alexis, is Mindy with you?" Alexis stiffened when she heard Jasmine's voice. She motioned Jenny to hide Mindy somewhere._

"_Um… one moment." Alexis said while Jenny dragged the unconscious Mindy under her bed._

_She then opened the door and saw Jasmine. She smiled. "What did you say again? I didn't hear it all." _

_Jasmine sighed. "I asked if Mindy was here." Alexis shook her head. "Nope she's not here, maybe she already went to class."_

_Jasmine was confused. "Before you? Never and she usually goes with me. Did Jenny see her?"_

_Alexis turned to Jenny. "Did you see Mindy?" Jenny shook her head. "Nope, haven't seen her yet." _

_Jasmine sighed. "Ok, but if either of you two see her tell her that I'm looking for her."_

_Alexis nodded and closed the door. She sighed in relief. "That was close." Jenny nodded and got Mindy out from under the bed._

_After ten minutes Mindy came back. "Ow my head." She mumbled. She saw Alexis and Jenny looking at her._

"_You ok Mindy?" Alexis asked. She nodded. "Yea I think. What happened?"_

_Jenny and Alexis smiled. "Well when you came in and scared me, you tripped and hit your head on the edge of the bed." Alexis explained._

_Mindy blinked. "I did? I thought something hit me." Jenny held back a nervous laugh. "Well that's what happened nothing else." She said._

_She got up. "Ok. Um… I think I'm going to find Jasmine." Alexis nodded and Mindy left._

_Alexis turned to Jenny who was laughing. "I'm so sorry about that." Alexis sighed. "Yea yea. Let's get ready for class."_

_**End Flashback**_

Jenny smiled. "Well don't worry. That won't happen again. I promise." Alexis smiled.

Suddenly they noticed the whole spa was empty except for them.

"Hey where is everybody? Are they already closed?" Jenny asked. Alexis looked around. "No, they're open till eight and it's only four thirty.

Then Jenny's senses kicked in. She felt somebody was in here and she already knew who. "Um… let's go, I think its better." Jenny said while looking at one spot. Alexis couldn't figure out at what she was looking but nodded and then they left.

A figure stepped out of the hiding place. She smirked. "Oh I will get you! I swear Jenny." She then walked out.

"Where is she?" Zack was chocking a girl. She was just walking outside near the woods to meet her friend when this freak jumped on her. He clung at her neck and asked her questions.

"I-I don't know!" Zack growled and tightened his grip around her neck. She gasped for air. "If you tell me then I'll spare you're life."

"S-She's usually a-at the S-Slifer dorm with Jaden and t-the others." He loosened his grip so the girl could breathe a little.

"Anything else?"

The girl looked at him. "Her other friends are Mindy and Jasmine, but likely hangs out with the others. She duels a lot with Jaden and she's the Obelisk queen so everybody knows her, but she doesn't act like one. A lot of girls look up to her. The teachers like her too."

Zack let her go. "Anything about her personality and close friends?"

The girl really didn't want to rat Alexis out, but this was about life and death. Her life and death! She even looks up to her and they're friends too.

"S-She's good in dueling, she's confident, brave and strong willed. Her brother Atticus is worried about her when something happens and Jaden is really close to her."

Zack smiled. "You can go, but if you tell one soul you're dead." The girl nodded and ran away. Zack turned back and headed to their base.

David looked at him. "Got any information?" Zack snorted as if he was offended. "We got some people inside that Jenny doesn't even know about. And from what Dani and the girl told us we know where they live and where they are at the most times."

David remembered something. "Hey isn't it your birthday soon?" Zack turned away. "If you want to give me a present then give me Jaden."

David nodded. "Don't worry Zack I won't fail you."

Zack smiled. "I know I can trust you David." David smiled and walked off.

Back at the Slifer Dorm Jaden saw an Obelisk girl looking around as if she was expecting something. Jaden decided to talk to her. He knew her; she was one of Alexis' friends, not a close one but still a friend.

"Hey Emmy, wait." Emmy turned around and shielded herself. Jaden was confused. When Emmy noticed it was just Jaden she sighed and lowered her arms.

"Emmy, is something wrong?" She didn't know what to say. If she told somebody that freak would kill her, but if she didn't somebody else might die. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Jaden. I didn't mean to." Jaden shook his head. "Sorry for what Emmy?"

She started to get nervous. How can she tell Jaden without 'telling' him?

"Emmy, are you sure you're alright. You look kind of pale." Emmy had no idea what to do. "Maybe we should go to Miss Fontaine." She nodded. That's the best thing right now.

Jaden went with her to Miss Fontaine, but she told him Emmy was fine. Jaden told Emmy that if something is wrong he can talk with him. That brought Emmy to get nervous again. She said she was going back to the dorm.

This wasn't her day because she met Alexis and Jenny.

"Hey Emmy, is something wrong?" Alexis asked her.

"N-No why s-should anything b-be wrong?" Emmy stammered. Jenny looked at her suspicious. She knew she was hiding something, but what? Then she saw her eyes.

"I have to go." Emmy said quickly and left. Alexis blinked. "Ok, that's even strange for Emmy."

Jenny sighed. "I think she met Zack." Alexis turned to her. "What?"

"I saw her eyes. They were filled with shock and fright. Zack probably made her tell him everything."

Alexis started to sigh. "So what are we going to do now?"

Jenny smiled. "Why not go meet Jaden? Your knight in shining armor has to makes sure your safe too." She teased her.

"Jenny!" Alexis growled.

Jenny was still laughing. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. Though I can see it in your eyes that you have feelings for him. And anyways you couldn't beat me; I'm a werewolf you know."

Alexis sighed. "Ok, let's go before Atticus comes."

Jenny smiled and they left.

A girl and a boy were watching them. They were of course David and Dani. David turned around and walked off.

"Where are you going?" David smirked at Dani's question. "You want fun don't you? I have the perfect plan for you."

Dani smiled and walked with David who was explaining to her what she had to do.

"Jenny stop it!" Alexis yelled. "Aw come on. I'm just having fun."

Jaden saw them walking around. He was still worried for Alexis, but Jenny was at her side. He ran to them.

"Hey guys!" Jenny looked at him and smiled, while Alexis was still mad at her.

"Hey Jaden." They all stopped.

"So what are you talking about?" Jenny smiled, this was the perfect opportunity.

"We were just talking about how you…" Alexis covered her mouth. "How you are so good at dueling." She said half laughing.

Jenny started to laugh, but Jaden was confused. "Well you're good at dueling too Lex. But I want to ask if you saw Emmy today, she's acting strange lately."

Jenny suddenly stopped laughing and got serious. "She told Zack everything. He made her somehow. That's why she's trying to avoid us."

Jaden was shocked. "How…?"

"I saw her eyes. They were filled with shock and fright." Jaden nodded. "They think I'm stupid but they're wrong. Luckily so far I could avoid Dani."

Jaden smiled. "Ok that's explained. Now what were you two talking about really? I know you weren't talking about dueling skills."

Alexis got nervous. "We were talking about… oh I think Mindy is calling me, sorry guys. Gotta go!" Alexis said.

Jenny giggled while Jaden was still confused. "Is she hiding something from me?"

Jenny burst out in laughter. "Oh boy Jaden, you don't get anything. Mindy didn't call her I would have heard it." She said while running after Alexis.

Jaden sighed. "Then what am I not getting here?" Jaden asked to no one and more to himself, but Atticus jumped out in front of Jaden.

"Oh Jaden, you don't get it at all. My sis is…"

"ATTICUS SHUT UP!" Alexis and Jenny yelled. Atticus flinched. "Ok, gotta go before they kill me. Bye Jay."

Jaden blinked as Atticus ran to the beach. "This is a strange day for me." He said while heading back to his dorm.

The next day in class Alexis was annoyed of Dani. She was always asking her questions about the lesson and her private life. While Alexis tried not to explode from Dani's annoyance Jenny was in her own thoughts until Crowler called her name.

"Jennifer! What are you thinking about?" He yelled. Jenny flinched. "Um nothing sir."

Crowler shook his head. "Then tell us what we were talking about."

"Um…" Jenny had no idea.

Suddenly Alexis yelled out. "Dani stop it now!"

"Miss Rhodes, it's not nice to disturb my class! You get detention!" Crowler said.

Alexis' eyes went wide. "Detention!" Crowler nodded. "Oh and Dani, you get detention too!" Dani smiled while Alexis gulped.

Jenny was worried, because she couldn't protect her while she's in detention and Dani has to be there too. She then growled at Dani. She done this on purpose, because that was the best time, Alexis was vulnerable.

When the bell rang everyone stood up and walked out. Jaden went to Alexis and Jenny which were outside in the hallway.

"What am I going to do?" Alexis asked.

Jaden sighed. "Somehow I think this was planned." Jenny nodded.

"I don't like this at all; maybe I can talk to Crowler and ask if I can switch with you."

Alexis shook her head. "It's ok Jenny."

"You sure?" Jaden asked and she nodded. Jaden and Jenny sighed. "Well if you need help just scream. I'll be around here." Alexis nodded.

"Be safe." Jaden said and hugged her. Alexis was surprised but didn't refuse. They then left her to go to detention.

**Uh oh, Alexis gets detention and Dani is going to be there too? That's bad news written all over. **

**Alexis: CHAZZ!**

**I get almost run over by Chazz**

**Me: What do you think Chazz did this time?**

**Jaden: I don't know**

**Jaden crashes with Alexis**

**Alexis: *blushes* Oh sorry Jaden. I didn't mean to.**

**Flash**

**Atticus: This is going to be the best picture ever!**

**Alexis gets up**

**Alexis: Atticus!**

**Me: Oh boy. Well please R+R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, in this chapter there's a bit with medical things and i want to apologize if they're wrong. I dont know if this is all right or not. So if something is wrong you can tell me and I'm sorry.**

**Me: First of all before we begin with this story I want to apologize to Jaden, Alexis and Atticus.**

**Jaden: Um why?**

**M****e: Because you'll probably will get a **_**little **_**bit hurt.**

**Atticus: How little?**

**Me: Just a little tiny bit.**

**Jaden: If u have a death wish from Alexis you can begin this story if you want. I already have a feeling.**

**Me: Who said I was going to kill her?**

**Atticus: Um… remember the other chapters?**

**Me: Yea? You don't think I'm going to kill her, are you?**

**Jaden and Atticus look away while whistling.**

**Me: Guys.**

**Jaden: Um I think Chazz called me.**

**Atticus: And I thought I heard my sister calling me.**

**Both run away.**

**Me: *yells* I promise I won't kill her! **

**Alexis: Kill who?**

**Me: Nobody… maybe Dani.**

**Alexis looks at me suspicious but walks away.**

**Me: Phew that was close. Well enjoy the chapter**

In detention Dani was already sitting there and there was another girl. Strangely she never had seen her and she's wearing an Obelisk blue uniform. Crowler saw her come in.

"Ah Miss Rhodes, why don't you take a seat by Daniela." Alexis sighed and sat next to Dani who was still smiling.

After twenty minutes of boredom Crowler stood up and headed for the door.

"Ok, I'll be leaving you three alone for a bit. I have to do some business."

Alexis' eyes went wide. _'Does he want me dead?' _

"Dani, why are you smiling? This is detention!" Crowler asked before he left.

"Oh, I just think this is the right thing to do since we interrupted class." Crowler smiled. "Well it's good to see you're taking your punishment as it is." He said while leaving the room. Alexis gulped as the door closed.

Dani put her feet up to the desk and smiled at Alexis. "So, how you've been?" Alexis got up.

"Where are you going?" Alexis growled and turned around. "There's another girl here so don't think you can kill me!"

Dani smirked. "Are you sure?" Suddenly the girl grabbed Alexis from behind.

"Hey!" Dani got up. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Alexis yelled.

"Don't worry, she's a werewolf too." Dani said while holding her chin. "You probably figured out that I done all this on purpose."

Alexis growled. "I can scream and Jenny will come." Dani smirked. "I don't think so. Cary here dealt with her. Poor thing didn't know what hit her. Well she deserved it anyway for betraying us."

Alexis gasped. "What did you do to her?" Dani smiled. "You should worry about yourself." Then Cary turned Alexis around so fast that she couldn't catch what was happening. She then grabbed her at her throat.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that Cary here is super fast. The fastest in our group." Alexis tried to get air. Cary smirked and threw her against the wall. As she hit the wall her breath was gone. The pain in her back she could still handle. She tried to get back up, but Cary was in front of her. Before she struck down, Alexis quickly rolled to the side.

Dani laughed as Alexis got up. "You think you can survive with two werewolves in this room?"

Alexis was too much concentrated on trying to dodge Cary's attacks and didn't saw Dani suddenly behind her. Somehow she transformed only her arm in a claw and stroked at her. Luckily Alexis saw it coming in the last second and ducked. Instead of hitting Alexis she hit Cary, but it didn't do much damage. Dani growled and jumped on Alexis. She raised her still transformed claw.

"This will end now! Payback for killing Leon!" Alexis closed her eyes but then she suddenly heard footsteps. Cary went to the door.

"The teacher is coming, Dani."

Dani growled. "Fine, you ended up lucky this time." She stood up.

Alexis was about to stand up too, but Dani kicked her hard in the chest. It was so hard that only a werewolf could do it. Alexis fell back down and clung at her chest trying to breathe.

"Let's go Cary." Dani said while heading for the door. "But what about the teacher?" Cary asked. "Forget him." They then left while Alexis was still on the ground trying to breathe.

As the one door closed the other one opened showing Crowler walking in. He screamed like a girl as he saw Alexis on the ground gasping.

"What happened here and where are Dani and Cary? What am I thinking? I need to get you to the school hospital ASAP!"

He called nurse Fontaine and in about five minutes she came with a stretcher and two other men.

She gasped. "What happened with Alexis?" Crowler shrugged. "I don't know! I found her like this!"

She nodded and motioned the men to put her on the stretcher. They nodded and put her slowly and carefully on the stretcher. They then quickly headed to the hospital room.

Jaden and Atticus were in the hallway talking when they heard running and screaming. "Get out of the way!"

They quickly stepped back, but were shocked when they saw what was going on and that Alexis was on the stretcher. They immediately followed them to the hospital room.

When they arrived, Alexis was still trying to get air but it was really hard.

Miss Fontaine immediately checked what was wrong with her. When she came to her chest she shook her head.

"The two lower ribs are out of place, that's why she's having problems with breathing is because they are hitting her lung, well one is."

Atticus looked at her worried. "Are they much out of place?"

Miss Fontaine sighed as she felt for Alexis' ribs. "One is just slightly out of place, but the other one is a bit more. I can push the one back in place from the outside, I can try to push the other one in place too, but it will hurt more than the other one."

Atticus and Jaden looked at Alexis, she was trying to get air but she nodded, as she knew what was happening.

They sighed. "Go ahead."

"It's probably better when you two are at her side while I try to get them back in place." Jaden and Atticus nodded, they were already at her side, but they knew what she meant. She meant mentally with her.

Atticus held on to her hand. Miss Fontaine put her hands on her chest where the one rib was. "Ok, try and relax Alexis, this might hurt a little."

She then pushed the rib slowly back in place. Alexis screamed as it hurt and even students outside could hear her.

"It's ok Alexis, everything is fine. Just one more. You can do this." Atticus tried to calm her down. Alexis was still having troubles breathing.

Jaden looked at Miss Fontaine. "I thought it would help her breath better." Miss Fontaine sighed. "The one that's more placed out is the one bothering her."

Atticus looked at her. "Well can't you put it back in place?"

"I can but it will take longer and it is more painful. I don't know if she can handle it." She explained.

Jaden looked at Alexis who tried to get air. They hated to see her like this. She started to cough.

Atticus didn't know what to do. Maybe Fontaine was right, maybe she can't handle it. But he didn't want her to end up in a hospital again and get operated. That was risky too. He didn't want to lose her again.

"Do it." Atticus said. Miss Fontaine turned to him shocked. "But it can be risky, she may…"

"She can handle it." Atticus cut her off. He didn't want to hear the next word. He was positive that his sister can pull through. Atticus started to think about his past with Alexis.

Fontaine sighed. "You sure?" Atticus nodded. "Yes, she'll pull through. Me and Jaden are at her side to help her."

She nodded. She put her hands on the other rib. "Ok Alexis, this will hurt but I know you can handle it." Alexis just coughed trying to get air.

Miss Fontaine pushed the rib slowly back to its place. Alexis screamed like she never has screamed before. Atticus and Jaden flinched but were still at her side. "Come on sis you can do this!" Atticus supported her. "You can pull through Lex, I know it." Jaden said.

Fontaine continued and Alexis still screamed and tears fell down her eyes. She kept screaming and Miss Fontaine was half done. "Atticus she can't handle it!" She yelled. Atticus shook his head. "Yes she can!" he said through the screams. "Atticus I'm not continuing if she's in this much pain."

Atticus looked at her. "Please you have to do it! I don't want to lose her!" He started to cry. Miss Fontaine looked at him and then at Alexis. She looked at Jaden who was also shearing tears. He noticed she was looking at him. "Please Miss Fontaine; we don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose her."He whispered the last part. She sighed.

"I'm halfway through Alexis. I know you can pull through." She then continued. Alexis started to scream again. She thought she couldn't handle it anymore. It was just too much pain for her, but she had to pull through for Atticus and Jaden.

"Almost there." Alexis kept screaming but at the end she bit her lip as if she was trying to pull through. She knew she had to use more energy but it may work. Atticus looked at her. He saw still some tears falling down as she bit her lip. She was fighting the pain! At this rate she might not make it. She's using all her strength to fight the pain.

"Lex, stop it!" Jaden looked at him confused but then noticed what Alexis was doing. "Lex, you have to relax!" Jaden said to her, but he doubts it that she heard him. After a minute Miss Fontaine was done and Alexis stopped screaming, but she lay there motionless, not breathing.

Atticus looked at her. "Please no. Please Alexis…" Fontaine immediately done first aid and tried to make her breathe again, but after a minute Miss Fontaine stopped.

Atticus looked at her. "No…" She sighed. "I'm sorry Atticus. I told you she may not handle it."

He sobbed. "N-NO! She can't be! She's not dead!" He continued to cry and Miss Fontaine put her hand on his shoulder. Jaden sat down on a chair and slumped his head in his hands and started to cry.

Suddenly Jenny burst in the door hanging half on the door ledge. She saw Atticus and Jaden crying. She looked on the bed and saw Alexis, not moving or breathing.

"No…" Jaden looked up to her. "Jenny, she…"

Jenny slammed her fist against the wall. "I failed… again! I'm a failure! I can't do anything right!"

"Jenny what happened to you?" Miss Fontaine looked at her, but she just shook her head. "Nothing." She sighed.

"This can't be true!" Atticus yelled. "I can't live without my sis! If she dies then… then." Atticus got up and got a knife that was lying on the counter. He was aiming it at himself!

"Atticus, no!" Jaden yelled and took the knife before he stabbed himself.

"That's not the answer Atticus! Don't go kill yourself!" Jaden yelled. "I can't bear it either and trust me I want to kill myself too, but that's just not the answer!"

Atticus sighed. He remembered what he told Alexis years ago. "You're right Jaden. I'm sorry, but I can't live without Lex."

Jaden shook his head. "I know Atticus me neither. Truthfully I wanted to tell her something before… but now I can't." Jaden looked to the ground and a tear fell down his cheek.

Atticus looked at him. He knew what he meant. Atticus never saw Jaden like this before. This was the first time he ever cried too. But he understood him. Jaden looked back up. "Maybe we should get some fresh air." Atticus nodded. They headed for the door but before they left they were stopped.

**Wow, poor Atticus and Jaden. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was soooo tempting. So what do you guys think what made them stop? And what was that about being in the hospital again? Do they have a secret? **

**Jaden: She did it. I can't believe she did it.**

**Atticus: She's going to die.**

**Chazz: Yep.**

**I walk in **

**Me: Hey guys what's up?**

**Jenny: You had to do my job harder didn't you?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Jaden: This chapter… it's all wrong.**

**Me: Hey come on guys. Wait till the next one. **

**Atticus: Well you'd better write it quick before Alexis reads this. She's going to kill you if she reads this.**

**Me: I'll write quicker when I get Reviews so please guys R+R**

**Jenny: Please for all of our safeties.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Thedarkpokemaster: Not really, Alexis wasn't bitten by Leon. He just attacked her with his claws**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: You'll find out if she's fine in this chapter =)**

**Jaden: I thought you promised not to kill her.**

**Me: I didn't!**

**Atticus: Not breathing means dead.**

**Me: Doesn't have to be. **

**Jaden: Um let's see.**

**Jaden grabs a book.**

**Jaden: It says here if a person isn't breathing anymore that means the person is DEAD!**

**Me: That book is lying!**

**Atticus: Nope sorry. Start this chapter before Alexis comes. I think I saw her reading the last one.**

**Me: *gulps* Um ok… well enjoy! Please Atticus hide me!**

**Atticus: *shakes head* Nope. You brought this on to yourself.**

Jaden and Atticus stopped because they heard coughing. They turned around and saw Alexis was coughing. She's still alive! They ran to her side and Miss Fontaine ran too. She got an oxygen mask and quickly put it over her mouth.

"Alexis! Breathe in and out! In and out!"

Alexis coughed a few times but finally breathed. Her eyes were still closed but at least she was breathing.

Atticus sighed. "Thank god." Miss Fontaine smiled. "I guess I was wrong. She did handle it."

Jenny smiled at the situation. She was still alive. But from all that happened she forgot why she even came here. She fell down to the ground. Miss Fontaine quickly went to her.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Jenny shook her head. "I-I'm fine." Jaden came and helped Jenny to sit down on one of the beds.

Atticus kept staring at his sister. _'I was so close of losing her again. I can't let that happen again.' _He wanted to hold her hand, but as he touched it, it started to move. He looked at her and noticed she was waking up.

"Guys, she's waking up!" Jaden ran back to her and saw Alexis' eyes starting to open slowly. Happiness started to rise in Jaden.

Alexis opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Jaden and Atticus; their eyes were a little red. Where they crying? She noticed she had an oxygen mask on her. What happened? The last thing she remembered was Miss Fontaine pushing the rib that was bothering her back to place and the pain, the horrible pain.

"Alexis are you ok?" Jaden asked her. Miss Fontaine removed the oxygen mask from her.

"I think… what happened?" Atticus started to get worried again. "You don't remember?"

She thought for a moment but nothing came to her. "No, the last thing I remember was the pain I had when Miss Fontaine pushed back the last rib. After that I don't remember anything."

Jaden sighed. "Alexis, you…"

"You just blacked out for a second, nothing to worry about." Atticus cut Jaden off. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Well if I only blacked out for a sec I guess I don't have anything to worry about."

Miss Fontaine walked to her. "What happened in detention?"

Alexis sighed. "Dani and Cary attacked me while Crowler was gone. She had me and was about to kill me, but we heard footsteps and Cary said Crowler was coming back. So Dani kicked me really hard and left."

Jenny growled while clenching her teeth and fist. "Wait, where's Jenny?" Alexis said while trying to get up but was pushed back down by Jaden and Atticus.

"Jenny is right here. Why are you worried?" Jaden asked. "Dani told me that Cary took care of her."

Jenny got up and walked to her. "Don't worry Alexis I'm fine. Just someone knocked me in a closet. It just took a little till I got out. I'm fine just I think I hit something." Alexis sighed.

"Can you at least breathe now?" Alexis smiled. "Yea, though it still hurts."

Miss Fontaine smiled. "That's normal. You were lucky that you didn't d… I mean you just have to stay here to make sure no other pr… I mean till it stops hurting." She changed as Atticus looked at her, telling her not to tell Alexis what happened.

She turned to Jenny. "I need a blood sample from you Jenny; somehow the school doesn't have yours." Jenny wanted to protest but she already had a needle in her arm and Miss Fontaine drew some blood.

Miss Fontaine then went to a machine to check everything. After five minutes she gasped. Jaden turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"Her results are so different that it can't be human!"

Jenny sighed. "I guess I have to explain. Miss Fontaine well… I'm a werewolf." She quickly turned into a wolf and then back. Miss Fontaine gasped. "This is phenomenal!"

Jenny smiled. "Please don't tell anybody else." Miss Fontaine nodded. "But can you explain how you are a werewolf?"

Jenny smiled. "Of course. I am in a group with the werewolves that killed Anna and Violet. I didn't kill them, not that you think it was me. Actually when Zack our leader told me to kill Alexis I just couldn't do it. I'm not a monster like they are. Ever since I tried to protect Alexis and the others and well this time I thought I had failed."

Fontaine nodded. "Who's after you?" Jenny sighed. "Everyone is most likely after me and Alexis. Zack is after Jaden. Everyone is after us for revenge."

Jaden went to Atticus. "Um, Atticus can I talk to you?" Atticus nodded. They went out the room for a second.

"Why didn't you tell Alexis what really happened?" Atticus sighed. "If she found out that she almost died she'd be devastated. She wouldn't be the same. And when she found out that I tried to kill myself she'd freak out."

Jaden sighed. "I guess you're right. But you know she's not stupid. She'll figure it out somehow."

Atticus looked back in the room. She saw Alexis happy. It's been a while since she was happy. He couldn't do it to her.

"I… I just can't Jaden. I can't tell her that she almost died."

Jaden shook his head. "Should I tell her?" Atticus thought for a moment. "Maybe later." Jaden nodded.

Alexis looked at Jaden and Atticus that were outside talking about something. Strangely she knew they were talking about her, but what?

"Hey, does anybody know what they're talking about?" Jenny got nervous. "No sorry, I have no idea."

To change the subject Jenny asked her something. "Hey, who was the other girl that attacked you?"

Alexis thought for a moment. "I think it was Cary. Dani told me she was the fastest in the group. I'd tried to get away, but she was just too fast."

Jenny sighed. Jaden and Atticus came back and sat down. "I've heard of her. She is the fastest in the group. I haven't met her but she is a legend."

"Great, now legends are after me too?" Alexis sighed. She turned to her brother. "What were you and Jaden talking about?"

Atticus got nervous. He really didn't want to tell her. "I don't want to tell you Lex."

Alexis frowned. "You know you can tell me anything."

Atticus looked at Jaden and he nodded. "Tell her the truth Atticus."

Alexis was confused. "What are you guys talking about?" Jenny looked at both of the boys. "Are you two sure?" Atticus nodded. "I can't keep a secret from her."

"Guys, what's going on?" Alexis asked more confused.

"Lex you…" Atticus started, but he looked at Jenny and Jaden. They both nodded. "Tell her."

He sighed. "After Miss Fontaine pushed back your rib, you weren't breathing anymore. She tried to do first aid, but you were still lying there motionless."

Alexis was shocked. "A-Are you saying I almost died?" Atticus nodded while looking to the ground.

Jaden sighed. "Atticus you have to tell her everything." Alexis looked at Jaden and then back at her brother. "What happened?"

"Well, we thought you were dead and I… I tried to kill myself." Atticus said hard.

Alexis couldn't believe what she heard. "Y-You tried to kill yourself, just because you thought I was dead?"

"Lex, I can't live without you! My life is meaningless when I know my sister is dead!" Atticus started to cry again. "If it wasn't for Jaden, I'd be dead right now."

Alexis looked at Jaden. "Thanks Jay." Jaden smiled with a tear in his eye. Luckily she didn't notice it.

"Atticus even if I die one day, you can't kill yourself! You have a life too." Alexis said to Atticus. "How do you know that?"

She smiled. "Because that's what you told me when you were in the hospital. Remember?" Atticus smiled. He remembered. Five years ago they had a car accident. Atticus was the only one that was hurt. They brought them to the hospital and he was in a coma for three weeks. The doctors told his family that he probably wouldn't wake up. They gave them the decision to pull the plug or keep trying. That day Alexis was so devastated that she almost killed herself, just because she was afraid that she wouldn't see her brother again. She tried to talk their parents to keep trying, but they tried to explain her that he wasn't coming back. Then she tried to kill herself saying if they'd pull the plug she would die too. She even got out a knife to show them she was serious. Their parents didn't want to lose another child so they told the doctors to keep trying. The next day Atticus woke up from his coma and was happy to see his family. Alexis was so happy that he was back. What she didn't expect is that her parents told Atticus what happened. He was so shocked to hear that his sister tried to kill herself, just because he might not make it and die. That's when he told her that she had a life too and shouldn't give it up, just because he wasn't there anymore.

"Yep I remember. I owed you for saving me. That's when I vowed to protect you from whatever comes." Atticus smiled.

Alexis smiled too. "And you showed it a month later."

_**Flashback**_

_Alexis was running to get to school on time. She was late because her stupid alarm clock didn't work and Atticus didn't decide to wake her up._

"_Man, I'm going to be in trouble if I'm late again. And Atticus could have waked me up." She decided to take a shortcut and found an alleyway. She ran through it but at the end she was stopped by a big young man._

"_Um excuse me but I'm in a hurry." The man just looked at her. Alexis wanted to walk past him but he grabbed her arm._

"_Hey! Let me go!" The young man started to laugh. "Boys look what I found." He said while pulling her up. Alexis tried to get out of his grasp by punching him, but he didn't even felt it._

_Then out of the alleyway two other young men came. The one was wearing a black leather jacket and had short black hair. He was about nineteen and Alexis thought he was the leader. The other on the other hand was wearing a black T-Shirt that was ripped a little at the arms. He had dark brown hair that went to his shoulder. He was about nineteen too. She then noticed the guy who was holding her had a black T-Shirt too but it wasn't ripped as the other one was. He had short brown hair and was about twenty. _

"_Looks like we have a new toy." The man who was holding her said. _

_The guy with the leather jacket nodded. "Yep, she's a pretty one. She'll bring us a lot of money." _

_Then it hit Alexis. She heard of this gang before. They were really dangerous and feared all over the place. They'd take girls around the city and sell them as slaves to other men. The girls that went missing were never found again. She swallowed hard; she didn't want to become a slave or even something worse._

"_Let me go you freak!" She kicked the man that was holding her in the groin and she started to run. But it wasn't long till the dark brown guy caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back._

"_We don't want to run now do we?" Alexis gulped as he leaned in closer. The leader came and took her away from him. He looked at her._

"_You are a pretty one. Maybe I'll keep you for myself." He said while holding her chin. Alexis growled. "You're disgusting." He put his hand on her leg, sliding it down a bit, but Alexis punched him in the face._

_He stumbled back holding his nose. "You're going to pay for that. George, Jonny, kill her." _

_Alexis took a few steps back as they got out knifes. She walked back until she hit the wall. She had nowhere to run. She was trapped and going to die._

_As the one guy was right in front of her holding his knife she closed her eyes. She waited for the hit and thought of her brother Atticus. How she wished he was here._

_Suddenly she heard someone fall to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the guy on the ground with a bleeding nose and Atticus right in front of him. "Don't you dare touch my sister!" The big man charged at Atticus, but he dodged the attack and punched him in the stomach and then the face. He fell to the ground next to the other one._

_Atticus looked at the leader. "Hah you think you can beat me? You're just a boy!" Atticus growled. "That's right, a boy who's really angry right now." _

_The guy then suddenly had a gun in his hand. "You want to fight me now?" Atticus smirked. "Go ahead." _

_Alexis was shocked. Did he just say go ahead? Is he crazy?_

_The leader gritted his teeth. He aimed for Atticus and Alexis couldn't watch it. She closed her eyes and then she heard the shot. She didn't dare to open her eyes but did it anyway. She saw Atticus holding the guys arm and the gun pointed at her! She looked to the left and saw the bullet hole in the wall five centimeters from her head away._

_Atticus growled. "You're going to pay for trying to kill my sister!" He knee kicked him in the stomach so he would let go of the gun. He then slammed him against the wall. _

_The leader turned around to punch Atticus in the face and he hit his nose. Atticus got mad and punched him in the face back but a lot harder. His head hit the wall and he fell to the ground, probably dead from the blood that came out._

_Atticus wiped the blood that was coming from his nose and ran back to Alexis. "Lex, are you ok?" _

_Alexis still couldn't believe what she saw. She just hugged Atticus really tight, never wanting to let go._

"_Don't worry, you're going to be just, agh!" Jonny stabbed his knife in Atticus' leg_

"_Atticus!" Alexis yelled as he fell to the ground. Jonny smirked. "We'll get you back some day. You will pay for killing Martin." He said as he got up with George and ran off._

_Alexis knelt down to Atticus. His leg was bleeding. Atticus just ignored the pain and pulled the knife out and threw it away. He looked at Alexis. "Are you ok?" _

_She couldn't believe it. He was stabbed by a knife in the leg and he's asking how she is?_

"_I have to call an ambulance, but my cell phone is dead." Atticus put a hand on her cheek, because she was starting to cry._

"_Lex, don't worry, I'm fine. I don't need an ambulance." She shook her head. "You're bleeding Atticus!" _

_He smiled. "Tell me something that I don't know." Alexis hit him. "You're and idiot Atticus." She cried. Atticus kept smiling. "As long as I'm still alive, I promise that I'll protect you and be at your side always."_

_Alexis smiled. Alexis suddenly had a goofy grin on his head. "But could you call an ambulance, I'm getting dizzy." She wiped a tear away and nodded. She then ran to the nearest phone booth and called an ambulance._

_**End Flashback**_

Atticus smiled. "Normally we would have been quit then but I still promise that I'll protect you from anybody that tries to harm you."

Alexis smiled. "Yea, we could have been quit, but you were too busy with the news reporter."

Jaden looked at both of them. "What do you mean?" Alexis sighed. "When they figured out Atticus saved me from those freaks, they all wanted to hear from him how he done it and such things. They were bothering us for two whole weeks!"

Atticus smiled. "I even got the cute girls' attention in school." Alexis rolled her eyes. She winced as she tried to get up. "Lex you have to keep lying down." Jaden said but Alexis just sighed.

Atticus then had an evil grin on his face. "Well I told her what happened so you tell her what you wanted to tell her." Alexis was confused as Jaden's face turned a bright red.

"Um, maybe later." Atticus smirked. "Hey Jenny come on, what's wrong with you?" Jaden asked.

Jenny sighed. "I'm fine. You just keep pondering on when you tell Alexis that you…" She was suddenly tackled by Jaden. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." he said quietly. Jenny just smiled.

Jaden got up. "So, you promised Alexis that you'd protect her." Atticus nodded. "But I almost broke that promise. That day was the worse day in my life." He said while hanging his head.

**You guys really thought I would kill Alexis? =)  
>Well, Atticus and Jaden are really relieved that Alexis is still alive, but what happened the day he almost broke his promise? <strong>

**Alexis walks in really really mad.**

**Alexis: WHO HAD THIS IDEA! **

**Jaden and Atticus point at me**

**Me: I just wrote it! *looks around then had an idea* Chazz told me too! I said he was crazy!**

**Jaden and Atticus look at each other half laughing.**

**Alexis: He's going to get it now!**

**I smile while Alexis walks away.**

**Me: I always come through. What would I do if we hadn't Chazz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jaden: So...**

**Atticus: So I'll start the chapter, because Jaden here is tense.**

**Jaden: I am so not!**

**Atticus: Yes you are.**

**Jaden: No I'm not!**

**Atticus: Yes you are.**

**Jaden: Agh, just start the chapter.**

"What happened?" Jaden asked. Alexis put her hand over Atticus'. He looked at her. "That day I almost lost Lex." He sighed.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a week after Alexis' birthday. In that year she met Mindy and Jasmine in school and they became friends. _

_Right now they were outside at a table while it was recess and were talking. "So are we going shopping after school or not?" Mindy asked._

"_For the tenth time, yes Mindy." Jasmine said. She looked at Alexis who was deep in thoughts._

"_Hey Alexis, is everything alright?" she asked. That snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Jasmine. "Yea, I'm just thinking."_

_Mindy smiled. "Are you coming with us after school shopping?" _

_Alexis nodded. "If nothing else comes in between." They nodded and got up as the bell rang. "We'd better get to class or else Miss Rubert is going to give us detention." Jasmine said._

_They headed back to the building, but as Alexis was about to open the door an explosion pushed them back and knocked them out. _

_After a while Alexis came back. She heard the fire alarm and students running around screaming. She then saw Mindy and Jasmine in front of her._

"_Alexis are you alright? You were out longer then we were." Jasmine said and Mindy nodded._

_Alexis wasn't sure herself if she was fine or not. She got up with the help of her friends but felt dizzy._

"_Alexis your head!" Mindy almost screamed. Alexis put her hand against her head and felt blood. _

"_That explains why I'm so dizzy. It's fine guys." She said. _

_All of the teachers were there and tried to calm the students. "Everyone calm down! There was a small bomb in the school, but nobody was hurt badly!" _

"_You mean there are students hurt!" A girl out of Alexis' class asked. She was really scared. You could tell it from her voice._

_The teacher sighed. "Just minor injuries. No one is dead!" _

_Suddenly Alexis felt something behind her, something cold and hard. "No one is dead… yet." _

_Alexis' eyes widened as the guy grabbed her and held his gun against her head._

"_Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine yelled._

_The guy snarled. "One step and her head gets blown off!" He threatened while pushing the gun harder against her head. She was scared right now._

"_Please sir, calm down. We don't want anyone dead here now do we? Let's negotiate." The teacher said calmly, but inside he was as frightened as the students. _

_The guy laughed. "You probably don't want anyone dead. But maybe I do." _

"_What did I do?" Alexis asked. He smirked. "You don't remember? Do you recall Martin?" _

_Alexis gulped. "You mean the Martin from that one gang?" _

_He growled. "He was my brother! And you killed him! You and your stupid brother! Well, now I'm giving the pleasure back." _

_Alexis swallowed hard as he readied his gun. She closed her eyes. She knew exactly she was going to die now. No one could help her._

"_Tell my brother I said hi." She held her breathe. Then there was the shot. She thought her heart stopped but it was still going. She was still alive but how?_

_Alexis opened her eyes and saw the gun that was originally at her head now pointed to the ground. She turned her head and saw Atticus holding the guys arm._

"_Oh now you're getting it." Atticus growled and punched him in the face. He stumbled back, letting Alexis go. She stumbled a bit but ran to her friends who hugged her._

_Atticus was pissed off right now, but the guy just smiled. "Well, if it isn't Atticus. And I thought you weren't coming."_

"_Nobody is hurting my sister, while I'm still alive! I promised her! Got that!" _

_The guy smirked. "Well I think you just broke that promise." _

_Suddenly there was another shot. Mindy and Jasmine screamed as did other students. Alexis felt a really hard pressure at her chest. She coughed and blood came out. She dared to look and saw that he shot her. She couldn't believe it. She then collapsed to the ground. _

_Atticus' heart sank. "NO!"_

_The guy laughed. "That's what you get for killing my brother!" he then ran away._

_Atticus ran to Alexis sliding on his knees. "No, no, no" He held Alexis in his arms. He started to cry and laid his head on hers. Tears fell down his face like a river. "This can't be happening." Atticus' world was falling apart._

_The ambulance, police and fire trucks came. The medics ran to Atticus. "Sir we have to take her to the ambulance." Atticus couldn't really let her go, but he knew he had to._

_They took Alexis to the ambulance while Mindy and Jasmine tried to comfort Atticus who was on the ground crying._

_A man brought Alexis on the stretcher and opened her jacket. "Huh? What's this?" The woman came and looked what he meant. "T-This is unbelievable."_

_Atticus looked at the woman confused as she started to head towards Atticus holding something in her hand._

"_Um, Mr.?_

"_Atticus Rhodes." He answered. The woman nodded. "Atticus we found something that you might want to see." She gave him something._

_Atticus looked and gasped. It was the necklace he gave Alexis for her birthday last week. But what made him more astound was the bullet in it._

"_You mean?" She nodded. "Yep, she's alive. The necklace stopped the bullet. We also checked her pulse and it's there. She had an angle with her." _

_Atticus jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The woman smiled. _

"_But we still have to bring her to the hospital to make sure she's fine and take care of the head wound." _

_He looked at her confused. "Head wound?" _

"_You didn't know?" Atticus shook his head._

_Then Jasmine stepped in. "Atticus, she became the wound from the explosion. We were blown back and knocked out. Me and Mindy woke up shortly after but Alexis was still out for five or more minutes." _

_The woman smiled. "Thank you for the information. You can come with us, we're leaving right now. We'll have to call your parents too." _

_Atticus sighed. "They're not home. Dad is somewhere in Italy and mom is working." She nodded. "Ok, then we'll call your mom at work. Do you have her number?" He nodded and gave her his cell phone._

"_Let's get in the vehicle and head to the hospital." Atticus nodded. He got in the ambulance after the medics took Alexis in. He and the woman go in._

_She dialed the number. Then she heard a voice. "Atticus, why are you calling me at work? Did something happen?" _

"_This is Mary one of the medics. Your daughter Alexis Rhodes was shot in school. We're taking her to the hospital right now."_

_She could hear the mother getting worried. "Shot! I-Is she alright? Don't tell me she's dead." _

"_Don't worry, the necklace, her brother gave her, stopped the bullet. But she has a head wound from an explosion. Your son Atticus is with us."_

_Atticus could hear his mother sob. "I-I'll be there right away." She hung up and gave the phone back to Atticus._

"_Your mother is very worried about you two." Atticus nodded while looking at his sister. Mary smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be fine, but truthfully I'm not sure about the head wound. We'll have to look at it and make sure she has no brain damage."_

_Atticus sighed but nodded. "I just can't believe that I almost broke my promise" Mary put a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel." He looked at her. "I had a little sister too and I promised her that I would protect her. But she died in a car crash. I almost died, but at the end I pulled through."_

_Suddenly the car stopped. "We're here." Mary smiled. The door opened and the medics got Alexis out. Atticus stepped out to just get hugged by someone._

_He looked up and saw his mother. "Oh Atticus, are you alright? What happened to Alexis?" She looked at him with worry in her eyes. _

"_There was an attack in school. She has a head wound from an explosion. But they still need to check if she has brain damage or not." His mother sighed. "Let's go in." Atticus nodded._

_They went in but had to wait till they were allowed to see Alexis. Two hours past when a nurse came. "You may see her now." They nodded and followed the nurse to the room. She opened the door and they stepped in._

_Atticus saw Alexis in bed with a bandage around her head. He even noticed that she was hooked up to a machine. He didn't like the sight at all. _

"_How is she?" Ms. Rhodes asked. "She has a small concussion. She probably hit something when she was blown back from the explosion. Other than that she seems fine." The nurse explained._

"_When will she wake up?" Atticus asked. "Maybe a day or two. If she's a fighter then maybe even tonight." _

_The nurse saw Atticus' worried face, she knelt down to him. "Don't worry; your sister will be just fine." Atticus tried to smile, but failed miserably. He walked to Alexis and sat next to her while the nurse asked Ms. Rhodes if she could speak with her._

_**End Flashback**_

"Alexis woke up in the middle of the night. I knew she was a fighter. At first I had to go home, but then I came back in the evening." Atticus said. "But what bugs me is that I don't know what the nurse told mom."

Alexis nodded. "Yea, when I got out of the hospital she was acting weird. And when dad came home he started to act weird too."

Jaden smiled. "Well whatever it is it couldn't be that bad. But I didn't know you two had a rough past."

Alexis sighed. "We don't talk about it much. Our parents were worried about us, but they weren't home all the time. Me and Atticus were alone for the most of the times. Atticus took really good care of me."

Jenny sighed. "I think Alexis should get some rest. I'll stay here to make sure she's safe." Before Atticus and Jaden wanted to say something, Jenny cut them off. "I know you two are worried and want to stay here but give her some rest. I'll call you if something happens ok."

Atticus sighed. "Ok." He turned back to Alexis. "Take care Lex." Alexis smiled. "You too."

Jaden wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't do it. "Sleep well Alexis." Jaden then headed to the door but he suddenly heard something in his head. _'Tell her tomorrow at the cliffs.' _He turned around and saw Jenny smiling. Jaden smiled back. He then walked out the room.

Alexis sighed as the door closed. "I don't know when to tell him." Jenny turned to her and smiled. "Go meet Jaden at the cliffs tomorrow. I have a feeling he'll be there."

She smiled. "Thanks Jenny." Jenny nodded. "Now try to relax and don't even think of moving. I can hear you when I'm asleep. If you need something just wake me up." Alexis tried to stand up but Jenny saw it. "Don't you even dare." She immediately lay back down and sighed. "Yes mom." She said sarcastically

That got Jenny mad. "Are you saying I'm old?" Alexis started to laugh. "Well do you stop aging?" Jenny was about to say a comeback but thought for a moment. "Actually I have no idea." Alexis smiled. She laid her head back and tried to sleep.

**Ok this chapter was more a Flashback, but it's important for the next one.**

**Jaden: Luckily you gave her that necklace, or else…**

**Atticus: *smiles evilly* or what, Jaden?**

**Jaden: She would be dead and i…**

**Atticus: And you what?**

**Jaden: I… I… Damn it Atticus why do you always have to think I like Alexis! So what!**

**Atticus: *Smiles* Jaden has a crush! Jaden has a crush!**

**Jaden: Atticus!**

**Me: What you told us.**

**Jaden: That… that… ugh I didn't mean it like that.**

**Me: So you're saying you don't like Alexis.**

**Jaden: No, I'm not.**

**Atticus: So you do like her.**

**Jaden: Yes… I mean… no… I mean… agh!**

**Jaden runs out**

**Me: Wow, so what do you think… does he like her?**

**Atticus: *holds out a picture* I know he likes her.**

**Me: You are so evil Atticus. **

**Atticus: I know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Yes finally another chapter.**

**Jaden: You sure took your time.**

**Me: I had to study!**

**Atticus: Just beginn the story and Jaden, I would not argue with her.**

**Jaden: Why?**

**Alexis: She get's angry the same way i do.**

**Jaden: *gulp* same anger?**

**Chazz: Nope even higher. **

**Atticus: Chazz is talking of experience.**

**Jaden: Ok I'll be quiet now.**

**Me: Well enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning Atticus went with Jaden in the computer room. Jaden had no idea why he dragged him out of bed in five in the morning. It was a Saturday for god's sake!

"Tell me why we're going?" Jaden asked. Atticus sighed while they got in the room. "Since yesterday I have been pondering about what the nurse told my mom. I need to figure it out and what better place is then the computer room. I'll just hack in Alexis' medical file."

Jaden sighed. "Do you even know the password?" Atticus sat down on the chair and turned the computer on. "Oh yea, Bastion told me."

"Of course."

Atticus was already five minutes on and while he was searching Jaden lay on the ground sleeping. Then he found it. "Got it!" Jaden immediately shot up. As Atticus clicked on the file a message came up.

"Access denied?" Atticus wondered. "Ok something is wrong here." Jaden nodded. "Yea, there has to be something in it if it's closed."

Atticus sighed. "Well guess we can't do anything now." Jaden eyes went wide. "You mean you woke me up and dragged me all the way here to figure out it was for nothing!"

He smiled. "Yep, but since you're up we can chat a little." Atticus stood up, but Jaden sat in his chair and turned to the computer.

"Um, what are you doing?" Jaden smiled. "Hacking in Crowler's computer, so we can check there." Atticus smiled. "Wow, that's a great idea. But Crowler has his own personal password."

Jaden smiled as he typed in 'Slifer Slacker' in the computer. "You were saying?"

Atticus smiled and looked over his shoulder. Jaden was searching through the names and finally found Alexis'. But as he clicked it a message came up. Jaden slammed his head on the table.

"Access denied. Wow even Crowler isn't allowed to look in her medical file." Atticus said. Well there is only one person that knows about this."

Jaden thought. "And who might that be?" Atticus sighed. "That's easy Jaden, Chancellor Sheppard."

"Well we can't just ask him. Crowler isn't even allowed to know." Jaden said as he turned the computer off.

Atticus sighed. "Let's just get out of here first." Jaden sighed, but got out with Atticus.

They walked outside. Jaden noticed that Atticus was worried. "Atticus, we'll figure this out, somehow.

He nodded. "Yea, I just want to know." Jaden smiled. "We will, it's just the matter of time. And talking about time isn't it time to check on Alexis?"

Atticus nodded. Jaden was happy he could get his mind of this for a little while. But he knew Atticus wasn't going to give up. They headed for the hospital room, but they bumped into a strange guy.

He smirked. "And where are you two going?" Atticus snarled. "None of your business." He laughed. "Maybe you visiting your sister is my business."

Jaden couldn't believe. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Let's say I know of her little medical condition that no one should know about." He said.

Atticus growled. "How do you know!" The guy smiled. "We have our sources."

Jaden was confused. "We?" He smiled until it hit Jaden. "You don't mean." He nodded.

Atticus and Jaden took a step back as he turned into a wolf. "Oh no." Atticus said.

Jenny was in the hospital room waiting for Jaden and Atticus. "Where are they? They were supposed to be here a half hour ago."

Alexis couldn't take it anymore. Jenny was walking around the room for half an hour. "Jenny calm down. They're probably running late or so." Alexis tried to calm her.

Jenny sighed and walked to the window. She looked around but gasped when she saw something moving. There!

"Oh no." David was attacking Jaden and Atticus!

"What's wrong Jenny?" Jenny started to get nervous. She had to protect Alexis but also the others. She looked at her. "Jaden and Atticus are being attacked. I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to stay at your side no matter…"

"GO!" Alexis yelled. "But…" "JENNY, GO BEFORE THEYRE DEAD!" Jenny sighed and jumped out of the window turning into a wolf and running towards them.

Atticus and Jaden were running for their lives, but Jaden tripped and fell to the ground. Atticus stopped and turned around.

"Jaden!" Jaden covered his face as the wolf jumped. But before he could cut Jaden into two pieces another wolf tackled him and bit him in the neck.

The wolf growled. "Stay away David!" David stood up and smiled. "Ah Jenny. Nice to see you again. Now stand aside so I can take Jaden to Zack."

Jenny growled. "Oh no, you're not! You're not taking anybody while I'm here.

David laughed as they started to walk in a circle staring at each other. "Like you can protect anybody. You couldn't protect Alexis from Dani!"

Jenny growled. David smirked as he lunged at her. Jenny dodged several swipes and bites and tried to attack back. After a minute Jenny finally could hit David. She hit his front leg and David flinched a little, but quickly recovered. He then tackled her, biting in her neck and scratched at her torso. Jenny yowled in pain. Blood started to drip out of the wound. She stood up but humped. David smirked, but his eyes went wide as Jenny suddenly jumped on him. She clawed at him and hit him in the face. He jumped back and growled. "You'll pay for that!"

Jenny snarled as David vanished. She turned back into her normal form but almost collapsed. The wound on her torso was bleeding fast. Jaden and Atticus caught her.

"Jenny! We have to get you to the hospital room quick." Jenny was about to refuse, but they already dragged her there, already knowing what she would say.

As they came in Nurse Fontaine was replacing Alexis' bandage around her chest. They saw the two boys drag Jenny in and the wound at her torso.

"What happened?" Fontaine asked. Jenny sat down on a bed and Fontaine came to her as she finished rapping the bandage around Alexis' chest. She took another bandage and wrapped it around Jenny's wound. She flinched at the connection.

"Relax Jenny, everything is fine. Now what happened?"

Jaden and Atticus sighed. "We were attacked by a werewolf. Jenny then came and fought him. Everything was going fine until he done that wound." Jaden explained.

"Oh thanks by the way." Jenny smiled, but with pain. "No problem and I got David a good beating. No worries about me."

"Oh yes, you could have died out there!" Alexis stated. Jenny flinched. Fontaine was done treating Jenny's wound. "Ok, your wound doesn't look that bad, but first you have to lie down to regain the blood you lost."

Jenny shook her head. "That's fine, I can handle it." She sighed. "And second, no turning into a wolf for a week."

"A week!" Jenny yelled. "But what if someone attacks?"

Fontaine got up. "You may turn into a wolf only in dire situations. Anything else, no."

Jenny sighed. "Great."

Atticus wanted to ask Jenny something. "Um Jenny?" She turned to him. "Yea?" Atticus sighed. "David said he knew about Alexis' medical condition, but I don't know how he figured it out. Alexis' medical file is locked."

As he said that Fontaine let the bottle in her hand, which she just picked up falls to the ground. Everyone looked at her. "Is something wrong Miss Fontaine?" Alexis asked. "N-No, everything is fine. Tip top. Dandy." She said nervously while cleaning up. She knew they were all looking at her. But then Alexis turned to Atticus.

"Wait, did you say, you hacked in the computer to check my medical file?" Atticus smiled. "Well we tried, but no luck. Everything is locked up. Even Crowler doesn't know."

Alexis started to get worried. What was so top secret that no one was allowed to see what's in it? Then suddenly Fontaine sighed. "I think it's time for you two to know what happened and why your file is closed."

Atticus looked at her. "You have access?" She nodded. "Me and Chancellor Sheppard are the only ones who know in this school. The nurses, doctors and your parents thought it would be better to keep this all a secret, but… well… you know."

Alexis sat up. "What happened?"

Miss Fontaine sighed. "Well after the accident the doctors looked at your head wound. First they made sure that it stopped bleeding. After that they made some tests."

"Well, what did they say?" Atticus asked eager to find out what happened.

"They found out a couple of things. Well you had a concussion, remember?" Alexis nodded. "Well, normally when you have a concussion your brain gets worse. But it was the complete opposite with you. The concussion didn't make your brain worse, it made it better. So your reflexes, intelligent, concentration and more got better by 40%." Miss Fontaine explained.

Alexis was confused, worried and amazed at the same time. "That explains why I could dodge Cary's attacks easily and she was fast." Fontaine nodded.

Atticus was still confused. "Why did they keep it a secret?" Miss Fontaine sighed. "Well nobody knows how it's even possible. Like I said normally the brain gets worse, not better. The nurses and doctors agreed that they would keep this a secret, because there was a doctor that wanted to do several tests on you. But you were still young. They fired him and told your parents about it. They agreed that they also would keep it a secret. Since then they closed the medical file. Only a hand full of people are allowed to know."

"How do you know all of this?" Jaden asked.

She sighed again. "Because I was one of the nurses that took care of Alexis."

"You were?" Atticus asked and she nodded. "Yes, I even was there when they fired the one doctor. If it wasn't for me he would probably still be working there. I can still remember that day as it was yesterday."

_**Flashback**_

_Nurse Fontaine came out of Alexis' room after she replaced the bandage around her head. She walked down a hallway, but stopped when she heard a conversation. She looked around the corner and saw Carter talking with Jonathan and Claire. _

"_You can't do that Jonathan!" Claire said. _

"_But we may figure out how to make our people better!" Jonathan stated._

"_No Jonathan!" Carter yelled._

_Fontaine decided to go walk to them. "What's the problem doctor?" she asked. _

_Jonathan growled. "You stay out of this nurse Fontaine." She glared at him. She wasn't really 'friends' with Jonathan. They didn't really like each other, but Fontaine didn't let that get in the way of her job._

_Claire growled. "Jonathan here wants to do tests on the patient Alexis Rhodes or giver her to the government." _

_Fontaine couldn't believe it. "No way Jonathan! I was assigned to her and I won't let you do that! She's too young! She still has a life in front of her!" Fontaine started to yell. _

_Jonathan yelled back. "This may be a step further in medical science!" They started to get attention from all the other workers and patients. _

_Carter got in between them before a fight started. "Both of you stop it! Jonathan isn't going to do anything with her. I forbid it!"_

_Jonathan growled. "You three are making a big mistake." He then walked away._

_Claire sighed. "Great. Doesn't he get it? Does he even care for the patients?" _

_Carter sighed. "For now let's get back to our jobs. Nurse Fontaine, its better that you go check on Alexis to make sure she's ok." Fontaine nodded._

_A half hour she decided to go check on Alexis. In that time she thought about Jonathan and what he said. How could he just think about research and not the patients? Fontaine just shook her head. _

_She went to Alexis' room, but was shocked as she opened the door. Jonathan was holding a needle, trying to do some tests on Alexis!_

"_Jonathan!" Jonathan turned around and snarled. "That's Dr. to you!"_

_Fontaine walked over to him and took the needle from his hand. "I can't believe this! Carter forbids you to do tests!" _

_Jonathan gave a humph and turned back to Alexis. Fontaine was getting mad. "Jonathan I'm telling you one last time."_

"_Do you think I care? I just care about the science! The research! And I'll do anything to get it further!" he yelled._

"_But she's still young! She still has a life! Don't you get that?" she yelled back._

_Jonathan smirked. "And I should care why?" That got Fontaine to explode. "Jonathan if you touch her I'll yell out for the others and call the police." She threatened._

_She would have done it, but didn't have to since Carter and Claire came through the door. "What's going on? We heard yelling." _

"_Jonathan wanted to do tests on Alexis." Fontaine said without looking at them. _

_He scoffed. "Like she'll notice. She's still unconscious. She won't feel a thing." _

_Carter steamed and grabbed Jonathan by the collar. "This is it Jonathan! First you're fired and second Claire is going to call the police. No doctor treats a patient this way!" _

_Claire immediately called the police as Carter let go of Jonathan. "Oh Carter, you can't keep this a secret forever. Somebody will someday find out and then the government will know. And you know what they'll do to her then." _

_Carter growled. In less than five minutes the police came and arrested Jonathan. After they left Claire, Carter and Fontaine talked._

"_This should stay a secret, or else everyone will be after her." Claire explained. Carter nodded. "Yes, only a few may know and one of those should be her parents."_

"_What about her and her brother?" Fontaine asked._

"_It's better that they don't know anything about this… yet." Carter answered. After the conversation Fontaine went to the computer and closed Alexis' medical file._

_**End Flashback**_

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Alexis and Atticus were the most shocked. "What happened to Jonathan?" Jaden asked.

Fontaine sighed. "We haven't heard of him ever since." Atticus sighed. How could this have happened?

"W-What will the government do when they figure it out?" Alexis asked scared. Nurse Fontaine sighed; she really didn't want to tell her. Atticus noticed this and quickly changed the subject.

"Well you said they found out a couple of things. The concussion and what else?" Fontaine looked at him. "It's nothing that important." Atticus sighed and nodded.

"Well now you know what happened. But don't tell anybody!" Fontaine said to all of them. They all nodded. They knew what would happen if the government knew. And they wouldn't like it at all.

Jenny wanted to get up but was stopped by Fontaine. "Don't you dare stand up." Jenny sat back down and sighed.

Jaden was sitting on the ledge of the cliff watching the sun go down. He was thinking about what happened. _'I bet the government would do anything to get Alexis if they knew. But they won't get her. First they don't know and second we won't let them.'_

He was also thinking about what Jenny told him yesterday. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice.

"You busy Jay?"

Jaden turned around and saw Alexis back in her Obelisk uniform standing there. Even for the uniform you could still see the bandage around the two lower ribs.

"Lex, what are you…"

"Miss Fontaine said I should get some fresh air." She cut him off. She sat down next to him.

"How are you doing?" Jaden asked. Alexis put a hand on her lower chest. "Its better, but it still hurts."

Jaden smiled, but then turned his head back to the sunset. He sighed. "Lex… I've wanted to tell you something for a long time now…" He wanted to keep talking, but he just couldn't for somehow.

Alexis looked at him. "What's wrong Jaden?"Jaden shook his head. "It's nothing… never mind. Hey I got a question."

"What's that Jaden?" She asked, but Jaden sighed. "When did that happen?"

"The incident when I almost died?" Jaden nodded. "I think I was twelve. Why?" Jaden smiled a bit. "Just curious. Let's go back. You're still not fully healed yet." Alexis nodded and got up with Jaden.

Alexis wanted to tell him something too, but she couldn't somehow. She didn't know why. Her head kept saying to be quiet, but her heart said do it. At the end she just kept silent.

While they were walking back, Jaden turned to her. "How did you take that information in? I mean with the concussion." Alexis sighed. "I'm kind of amazed that something like that was even possible, but on the other side I'm scared too. I noticed Fontaine didn't want to answer my question. And Atticus started to get worried. But so far no one knows, except for us, right?"

Jaden smiled. "Yep, and we won't let anything happen to you." Alexis smiled back. They then headed back.

**Atticus: The end of this chapter is soooooo cute.**

**Chazz mumbles something infront of him**

**Atticus: Sorry Chazz.**

**Chazz: It should be me and not that slacker!**

**Chazz runs out crying**

**Atticus smiles. "Please R+R!"**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Atticus was in the medical room visiting Alexis. She lied to Jaden yesterday that she was allowed to go outside. Fontaine said the exact opposite and she got in trouble form her and Atticus. Jenny smiled as Atticus talked with her about staying in bed while sick.

"Atticus, I know! I just had to go somewhere." Alexis said.

"And where might that be?" Jenny smiled and coughed. Alexis looked at her and frowned.

Atticus crossed his arms. "Well?"

Alexis was getting nervous. She didn't want to tell Atticus that she met with Jaden at the cliffs, but she had to tell him something. "Um I was at the library studying."

Atticus frowned. "Studying for what?"

"The test that Mindy told me about that Crowler was going to write." Atticus sighed. "Lex that's in two weeks. You don't have to study now. Didn't even the others ask you why you were out early?"

Alexis smiled. She couldn't believe Atticus believed her. "NO, they didn't even mention that." He sighed.

Jenny was trying not to laugh. Atticus shook his head. "Next time, if you really want to study, just tell me and I'll get the book. Just don't go out by yourself again. Please?"

Alexis nodded. "I won't." He smiled and got up. "Well I have to go to class. Don't leave this room or else." She nodded.

As Atticus went out the room Jenny started to laugh. Alexis sighed in relief and slumped back on her bed. She put her hands over her eyes. "Man I probably shouldn't have left yesterday. I'm in big trouble with Nurse Fontaine and Atticus."

Jenny smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. So how did it go last night?"

Alexis looked at her and sighed. "I bailed." Jenny noticed she was sad. She went to her. "Hey, don't worry. You'll get another chance, I promise." She smiled. "Thanks."

Jenny smiled back, but winced because her torso hurt. Alexis was worried. "Maybe you should lie down. You're not healed yet." Jenny scoffed. "That says the person, who snuck out last night."

"Oh shut up!" Alexis growled while she threw her pillow at her. Jenny flinched at the connection and fell down on the floor.

Alexis gasped. "Jenny! Are you ok?" She asked while leaning over her bed. Suddenly Jenny grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.

"Jenny! Ow!" Alexis yelled while laughing. Jenny laughed too. They were fighting on the ground and laughing. After five minutes Fontaine came in and saw them on the ground. She steamed.

"Alexis and Jenny! In bed now!" They both flinched and immediately went in bed, but they were hurting as they went in.

Fontaine sighed. "You two shouldn't be up and running. And I don't want to have a repeat from yesterday evening." She said while looking at Alexis. She smiled a little.

The nurse went to Jenny and checked her wound. She was amazed. "Wow, your wound is healing fast, even faster than Alexis'."

Jenny nodded. "Another pro of being a werewolf." Alexis looked at her. "Are there any cons?" Jenny sighed. "Yes and a lot and terrible ones. First, you lose your whole family. Second, you have to join or else you die. Third, when you're really angry you can lose control and it's really dangerous if that happens at night while a full moon is in the sky. And many more"

Alexis noticed it. "Jenny I'm sorry, I didn't want to mean anything, I…"

"It's ok Alexis, you didn't know." Jenny cut her off. Alexis sighed.

Fontaine turned to Jenny. "Well it should be healed by the end of the week." Jenny nodded and Fontaine went to Alexis to check on her. She slowly pressed against the bandage and Alexis flinched. "Ow."

Fontaine sighed. "That can't be good. Do you have any breathing problems?" Alexis shook her head. It was hurting since the accident, but shouldn't it at least get better? This didn't even got better by an inch. Alexis didn't want to bother anybody, so she tried to handle it.

"It doesn't look like it got better. I'm going to put another bandage around it and a different cream. Then it _should _get better"

Alexis looked at her. "But what if it doesn't?" Fontaine sighed. "Then there's something wrong." Jenny sighed. "How hard did she kick you?"

She turned to her. "Oh it was just a light kick. Why else would my ribs been out of place?" She snapped. Jenny went back a little. "Sorry, I just asked." Alexis shook her head. "It's ok. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.

She looked out the window. "So what's our next plan?"

Jenny looked at her with confusion, but then she knew what she meant. Jenny wanted to say something, but Fontaine cut her off. "You two aren't going anywhere, understand? Even if Jenny's wound is healing doesn't mean yours is too."

Jenny sighed. _'Well we can forget that now, but maybe Jaden, Chazz and Atticus can do something.' _She smiled to herself while Fontaine was switching the bandages around Alexis' chest.

After class was done Jaden decided to go visit Alexis and Jenny. But he still was thinking about last night. After he brought Alexis back to the medical wing he went in his room thinking on what he did, or better to say what he didn't do. _'I can't believe I bailed. Agh! What's wrong with me?' _he banged his head against a wall and sighed.

A boy was watching him and went to him. "Hey, is everything alright?" Jaden turned around to meet a black haired obelisk boy.

"Uh yea. Hey, are you new here, because I have never seen you on the island." The boy smiled. "Yea, I'm new, just transferred. Names Leon."

Jaden's eyes went wide. "L-Leon!" The boy was confused. "Uh yea."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Leon smiled. "Nah, why? Do you know somebody that likes me? Is it that blonde girl in Obelisk who's the Obelisk queen?"

Jaden growled slightly at him but he didn't notice. "Oh wait, right. She's yours."

Jaden stood there shocked. "W-What?"

Leon smiled. "You know what I mean. Alexis Rhodes."

Jaden's face went red. So red that it was the same red as his jacket. "T-That's not t-true!"

"Aww does Jadey have a crush on my sister?" Jaden's face went redder as he noticed that voice. _'Please, god no. Not him.' _

He felt an arm on his shoulder and then saw Atticus with a big grin on his face. Leon smiled and thought he should leave them alone. "Aww isn't that cute. You and Alexis fit perfectly together."

"Atticus, please don't…" He was cut off. "So that's where she went yesterday evening." Jaden gulped.

"W-What do you mean?" Atticus smiled. "Sissy told me she went to the library last night, but I knew something was wrong. First she wasn't allowed to go out of the room and second, she said Mindy told her something and I asked her. She didn't even see Alexis yesterday."

Jaden got nervous. "So what did you two do last night?" Atticus asked. "W-What do you mean Atticus? The last time I saw her was yesterday in the medical room."

"You mean when you brought her back?" he said with a grin. "N-No." Jaden stammered. Atticus smiled. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Crowler.

"Jaden Yuki! I need a talk with you, now!" Jaden flinched as he turned around. "Um… yea?"

Crowler sighed. "I need you to show a new student the island."

"But I was just about to go to the medical room to…"

"NOW!" Jaden flinched again, but left imediately.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a small wrighters block. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.**

**Atticus: Jaden likes Alexis!**

**Jaden: *sighs* So what?**

**Chazz: I'm going to kill you Jaden for stealing my sweaty!**

**Atticus and Jaden: Sweaty?**

**Chazz blushes but then runs away**

**Jaden: Ok, please R+R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I am soooooo sorry for not updating for a long time. I had a writer's block but now it's gone! I'm soo happy about that.**

**Jaden: You definitely were. **

**Chazz: Yea.**

**Me: Yes and this chapter is going to be what no one has expected! Or maybe not. It depends on all of you! So, enjoy!**

All was going to plan for Leon. He just barely survived the fall from the cliff, but he managed to get out of the water before he drowned. At first he was mad that he didn't die, because his life was miserable but while he was recovering he got an idea. He was together with Daniela, but right before his mission to kill that one girl they broke up. He found out that he had feelings for someone else. He didn't care for her anymore but she probably was devastated when she heard he supposedly died. He smirked. Well he can now show her how dead he was. But that wasn't his plan. His plan was to get revenge on Zack, who sent him on that suicide mission. Ok, it wasn't a suicide mission at first, but they didn't even take their time to look if he was really dead! He just had himself now and maybe the one girl that he had feelings for.

He only had one thing on his mind. Revenge. Revenge on Zack. Heck he didn't want to be a werewolf anyway! They killed his family, but they said they would be there for him. But when he fell of the cliff they just left him. Now he wanted revenge. Maybe on that one boy, but he was still thinking about that. It wasn't really his fault. He was just trying to protect the girl. He could sense he was in love with her. And the girl was in love with that boy. Truthfully he couldn't kill somebody who was in love. That was his only weakness.

Leon was standing in the hallway waiting for the boy that was showing him around the school. The other day he met the boy who made him fall down the cliff. He wanted to tease him a little with the girl he loved. That Alexis girl. He knew all his secrets. He even spied on him when he almost told her how he felt, but of course he failed.

Suddenly he heard footsteps with some voices. "But I was heading to the medical room!" He heard a voice.

"Not now Slacker! You are showing this boy the school whether you like it or not!" Leon remembered that voice belonged to Dr. Crowler. But the second voice sounded familiar.

"But I also have to tell Jenny that…" Wait, did that voice just say Jenny? It couldn't be, or could it?

Leon saw Crowler come around with that Jaden kid. He smiled, he would have some fun with him.

Crowler smiled at Leon. "Ah Mr. Leon. Jaden here will show you around the school. Now if you let me I need to do some business."

Jaden and Leon watched as Crowler walked away. Jaden sighed.

"You don't want to show me around?" Leon asked. Jaden turned to him. "No, it's not you. It's just, two of my friends are in the medical room."

"What happened?" Leon asked. Jaden smiled a little. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Leon smiled. "Trust me, I believe a lot of things." They were walking outside past the Duel Academy building.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked. Suddenly he was smashed against a tree by Leon. He leaned his head next to Jaden's ear. "I know everything about you. Your past, your family… even your secret crush."

Jaden's eyes went wide. "H-How…" Leon smirked. "If I were you, I would keep a look out for your love."

He backed away from Jaden, so he could move and breathe again. "So, where is the Obelisk Blue dorm?"

Jaden looked at him suspicious. Something wasn't right about him. He grabbed a big tree branch from the ground and headed towards Leon. When he was behind him he raised the branch. Then he smashed the branch down, wanting to hit Leon.

What surprised him was that Leon caught the branch before it hit his head, without even turning around.

"How…?"

Leon smirked as he turned around. Jaden then saw his hand turn into a claw.

Jaden stumbled back. "Y-You're a w-werewolf!" Leon smiled. "So you finally figured it out. Maybe anything else?"

"You're the wolf that attacked Alexis first and fell from the cliff! But you're supposed to be dead!"

Leon smiled. "Haven't you heard of miracles? I survived."

Jaden fell to the ground while taking some steps back. "P-Please don't kill me! I didn't mean it!" He heard nothing.

When he looked back Leon was gone. He was completely confused. But then he remembered what he said. _'If I were you I would keep a look out for your love' _

"I have to get to Alexis." He said while getting up and running to the medical room.

"I'm so bored!" Alexis sighed. Jenny smiled. "What do you want to do?"

Alexis smiled. "How about we sneak out and…"

"No, we are not sneaking out. You are not healed yet Alexis." Jenny said. "But I've been in here for like forever!"

Jenny sighed. "Why don't we play a small game to get your mind of off things? How about I see with my little I something… white."

Alexis sighed. "The wall." Jenny smiled. "Yep, now your turn."

Alexis smiled a little while looking around to find something. "I see with my little eye something…"

Suddenly the door opened and Jaden ran in.

"Red."

"Jaden."

Alexis smiled. "Yep."

Jaden was panting. "You ok Jaden?" Jenny asked. Jaden looked up. "Are you ok Alexis?"

She looked at him a little confused. "Um, yea. Why?"

"Are you sure you're ok Jaden?" Jenny asked.

"Where's Leon?" Jenny looked at him confused. "Um Jaden, Leon died. He fell down the cliff. You were there. Remember?"

"No, I saw him. He's alive! He's a student here. Obelisk Blue. He…"

"Jaden calm down. Maybe you just saw a ghost or you're seeing things." Jenny explained.

"I'm not seeing things! Crowler and Atticus saw him too! I was supposed to show him the school but he knew so much about me and…"

"And who?" Alexis asked.

Jaden looked up at her. "About you."

"About me? Wait if you say that was THE wolf that attacked me first, doesn't it mean that he is the boyfriend from Dani and wants to kill us?" Alexis asked.

"It could be possible, but Leon is dead! D-E-A-D! He couldn't have survived that fall. No one can!" Jenny practically yelled the information in Jaden's ear.

"But…"

"He's dead Jaden. And if he was alive, which he isn't why would he want to show you who he was? Jaden, it's probably just a boy who is called Leon by accident like The Leon that fell from the cliff."

Jaden sighed but nodded. He wanted to know how Jenny was doing and to change the subject. "How is your wound doing Jenny?"

Jenny looked at him confused as to why he changed the subject. "Um fine. Well it's healing faster than Alexis'."

Jaden looked at Alexis. She sighed. "Last time Nurse Fontaine was here she said that my wound wasn't really healing. She put a different bandage and cream around my chest, but it still hurts."

"What if it still doesn't heal?" Jaden asked. Truthfully Alexis wondered the same thing. What if it didn't heal? Would she have to go to a hospital? She shook her head. "I don't know, but let's not talk about that."

"Ok, I guess I'll leave you two alone now." Jaden said while standing up.

"Wait!" Alexis yelled. Jaden stopped right in front of the door and turned around. "Yea?"

"Could you stay? We're so bored. Well at least I am." Alexis said. Jaden smiled. "No problem Lex. Truth to be told I wanted to stay to."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"So Crowler doesn't find me and figure out a ditched the new guy that I thought was a werewolf. He would kick me in detention for not doing my duties and for lying or bringing something up like that kid was a werewolf or something." Jaden said smiling.

Alexis and Jenny laughed. "Ok, that is one good reason."

Jaden nodded.

Leon laughed as he walked outside. "Man that was hilarious! Jaden was so freaked out! I wish I could have got a picture or something. Oh well." He walked back to his room. He had a lot on his mind. Except for the revenge he was thinking about Jaden. He really was freaked out when he told him to watch out for Alexis. He meant it as a joke, but he kind of took it to heart.

Sooner or later he would figure it out. But he was done on killing innocent people. But if he told the others they would probably keep a look out for him. Well what they don't know is that they have no information about him. He was a one man team, but before he takes his revenge on Zack he wants to find one person that really meant something to him.

Jenny


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

**Jaden: So you finished the next chapter.**

**Me: Yes and this chapter will be a relaxation for you guys.**

**Alexis: So no attacks on me?**

**Jenny: Or me?**

**Me: Nope, just Jenny will find something very interesting.**

**Jenny: Oh boy**

**Me: Your darkest secret**

**Jenny: You wouldn't **

**Me: Find out. Enjoy!**

Jaden was outside sitting at the cliffs by the Slifer Dorm. He watched out at the sea. It was so peaceful and beautiful. Like Alexis. He shook his head. _'Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I'm such an idiot for not telling her. Even with that duel against Harrington I knew what fiancé meant. I just saw how enraged she was with that bet that I couldn't tell her, so I lied and told her that I didn't know what it meant.' _Jaden sighed. _'Maybe if I just told her straight in the face, then I could live my life. But what if she refuses? Then I couldn't live anymore. I would probably just kill myself.'_

"Thinking about her?"

Jaden turned around and saw Leon. He immediately got up. "Don't come near me. I know how to defend myself!"'

Leon just laughed. "Oh please Jaden, I'm not here to kill you, unless you are working for _him._"

"Him?" Jaden asked confused.

Leon just shook his head. "Just stay out of my way and I promise…" He walked closer to Jaden. "That I will not kill you or your loved one."

He turned around and walked away. Jaden was steaming. He will not let him get away this it time. He charged at him and kicked him in the back.

Leon growled as he got back on his feet. "You are going to pay for that dearly." He turned himself into a wolf and charged at Jaden. Jaden didn't back away, instead he was going to fight, fight for everyone. He was not going to die.

Leon charged at him and tried to bite him, but Jaden dodged the bite and punched him in the face, making Leon stumble back. Jaden got up and ran to the nearest tree and grabbed a big branch. Leon didn't see it and lunged at him, but Jaden hit him with the branch as if he was a baseball. Jaden smirked. "Not so tough as I thought."

Leon growled. "You wish that you never said that. I am one of the best wolves! And no one can beat me! So definitely a little boy can't beat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Jaden said smirking. But before he knew it Leon lunged at Jaden and they rolled around fighting.

Jenny was sitting on her bed being bored, but something caught her ear. Alexis was lying on her bed looking at the white ceiling. Jenny stood up and went to the window. It sounded like it was coming from outside.

As she looked out the window she gasped. A werewolf was attacking Jaden!

"I swear I'm going to kill Dani." She growled. Alexis looked at her confused. "Jenny what's wr… Jenny!" Alexis yelled as Jenny jumped out the window and transforming into a wolf.

Alexis got up and ran to the window. "Jenny!" she yelled, but then saw why she was running. Jaden was fighting a wolf, somehow that wolf seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't tell.

Jaden punched Leon in the face again as he was on him. Leon growled. "That's it! I'm going to kill you!" He raised his claw, but Jaden didn't seem afraid at all. Somehow he could see in his eyes that he couldn't kill him. But why?

Leon was hesitant, but soon he was tackled by someone.

"I swear, you can't give up Dani can't you." Leon's eyes went wide. He looked up, but couldn't really see much, since he got scratched in the face. Leon growled and threw the person off of him.

"Give up!" Jaden yelled. Leon growled. "Never!" He then lunged at Jaden, but was tackled again by the same person.

"OK, you're so dea… Jenny?" Jenny growled as she pinned the strange wolf down. "How do you know my name! You are not Dani or the others."

Leon looked with wide eyes. That was Jenny! "Jenny! It's me!" Leon pushed Jenny off of him, but Jenny tackled him and scratched his arm, making him limp.

Leon fell to the ground and Jenny was in front of him again. "Jenny! Wait! It's me! Leon!"

Jenny growled. "That's not possible. Leon is dead, he fell from the cliff!"

"No! Wait! It is me! See!" Leon transformed back into his normal form and Jenny gasped. "L-Leon?"

Leon nodded. "Yea."

"B-But y-you're dead. You fell from the cliff. Dani and the others said you didn't survive the fall and died." Jenny said returning to her normal form.

Leon shook his head. "I did fell, but survived. I stayed in hiding and waited till I was heeled again."

Jenny smiled, but suddenly transformed back into her wolf form and growled at him pinning him down. Leon looked at her shocked. "J-Jenny! W-What are you doing?"

Jenny growled. "Like Dani you probably want to kill me and the others and I am not letting that happen. I'm going to protect them from Zack."

Leon looked at her surprised. "Wait why do you want to kill Zack?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jenny asked.

"Because I want to kill him too."

"What?"

Leon nodded. "If you want to kill him too, we can work together. Just leave him and come with me."

"I will never leave them and you can tell your girlfriend that she will pay for what she did."

Leon scoffed. "Dani is not my girlfriend. Well, not anymore."

Jenny got down from Leon and transformed back to her normal form. Jenny walked to Jaden. "Are you alright?"

Jaden nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. What about him?" He asked while pointing at Leon.

"Just forget about him."

Leon stood up. "Wait! Jenny, I can prove I changed! Please, just give me a chance!"

Jenny looked at him. "Ok, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"You do not kill anybody."

Leon nodded. "Truthfully I couldn't kill Jaden anyways."

Jaden was confused. "Why couldn't you kill me?"

Jenny laughed. "Because he can't kill people that are in love. That's his weakness." Leon glared at her, but then it hit Jaden.

"So you know?" Leon scoffed. "Of course I know, I can smell it a mile away."

Jaden blushed a deep red. Jenny laughed but then noticed something red trickle down Leon's arm. "Oh Leon, I am so sorry that I scratched you."

Leon waved it off. "Don't worry Jenny, it's nothing."

"Yea it is, you're bleeding!" Jaden said. "We need to get you to the medical room to get that patched up."

Leon sighed. "Ok."

Jenny nodded and she dragged him back to the medical room. Leon kept looking at Jenny. _'What happened? I thought she was friends with Dani. Ok not BFFs, but they mostly done missions together and wasn't she supposed to do her first kill?' _he had to ask her later about that.

They arrived back at the medical room where Alexis was. She saw Jenny and Jaden come in with a strange boy. She looked at him suspicious. "Who's he?"

Jenny made Leon sit. "Um Lex, how should I say this. This is Leon."

"What!" She yelled backing away. "Why did you bring him here! He will just kill me!"

"Lex, calm down. He won't. He promised." Jaden tried to calm her down.

"He almost killed you Jaden!" She yelled.

Leon smirked. "Ah, so this is Alexis. I must say she is quite beautiful. Respect Jaden, you can pick them out and the same to you Alex… OW!" he yelled as Jenny slapped him.

"Don't say anything, they haven't told them each other." She whispered to him. Leon smirked and whispered back. "I know." Jenny glared at him, but smiled a little.

"Typical you."

"Well, if he doesn't want to kill me then I guess he can stay." Alexis said thinking a little bit.

Jaden nodded. He turned around and went to Leon whose arm was being wrapped with a bandage by Jenny. "So now on to you!"

Leon looked at him. "What do you need to know?" he asked smiling.

"First, why are you here?" Jaden asked him,

"For revenge."

"That's it? Just revenge?" Jenny asked.

"And… something else." He murmured.

"Ok second question. Revenge on who?"

"Zack."

"Why?"

"Because he was the one who sent me on that suicidal mission. Plus they didn't even take their stupid time to check if I was really dead!" Leon yelled.

"Sorry… it's just Dani told us you were dead." Jenny explained.

Leon nodded. "It's alright."

"How did you survive?" Alexis asked. "And why did you wanted to kill me?"

Leon sighed. "When I fell down the cliff I fell in the water nearly missing the rocks, but I still had some serious injuries. I found a cave and I stayed there till my wounds were healed. It took some time, but they're healed now. I have to say I was pretty lucky."

"And for your second question, well… I had no choice. Zack ordered me. Normally I wouldn't kill innocent people, but Zack and Dani made me. Plus I can't kill someone who is in love. It's just not faire. Some wolves love to kill people that are in love, but I just can't. Even most vampires, strong ones love to drink the blood from people that are in love."

Leon saw Jaden's and Alexis' face going pale. "Did you just say v-vampires?"

Jenny glared at him. "Oh you didn't tell them?" Jenny shook her head. "Oops. Sorry. Just forget that I said anything."

The two nodded. "Ok, now I have a question." Jenny said. "Shoot." Leon said.

"Why do you say that Dani is not your girlfriend anymore? She never told me that you two broke up."

Leon sighed. "I broke up with her right before the mission. I didn't really like her. I have found out that I have feelings for someone else." He looked at Jenny and she blushed. Leon smiled.

"So you are not trying to kill anybody?" Jaden asked and Leon shook his head. "Then why did you do that earlier!"

Leon smiled. "I just wanted to tease you a little." Jaden grumbled. "Yea thanks for giving me a scare."

"No problem. But now it's my turn to ask questions. First question for the day. Why are you not with the others Jenny?" Leon asked.

Jenny sighed. "I kind of betrayed them."

"How?"

"Well Zack told me I needed to get my first kill so I was ordered to kill Alexis here, but…"

"You couldn't. You can't kill an innocent person."Leon finished and Jenny nodded.

"Since then everyone is trying to kill me and Alexis. Dani, David, Zack and everybody else in the wolf clan."

"Sorry to hear that Jenny." Leon said. "It's alright."

"Now what happened while I was gone? I mean with your progress." Leon asked.

"Well let's see… I was attacked, three times, met Jenny, Dani and David following us everywhere, got detention because of Dani, in detention she attacked me and I almost died in the medical room, found out about..."

"Your gift." Leon finished. Alexis looked at him wide eyed. "How…"

"Yea, I kinda saw everything happen." Leon said.

"Are you saying…?"

Leon nodded. "I saw what happened with you and your brother with Martin. Plus the accident at school. To tell the truth I was there too, I went to the same school as you."

Alexis nodded. "Do you also know about…?"

"Like I said, yes I know about your gift. You don't have to be worried about it. You should be happy, a lot of people would love to have that gift."

"Yea, but not when so many are going after you just because of that." Alexis sighed.

"So the final question is: Are you with us or against us?" Jaden asked.

Leon smiled. "If a dead Zack is in it, then yea, I'm with you. And I love to pay a visit to Dani."

Jenny smiled. "Ok, now to tell the others."

"Well good luck telling Atticus, because I am not telling him." Alexis said.

They all laughed. This was going to be hard to tell the others, but at least he was on their side. Jenny sometimes looked at Leon. Somehow she had feelings for him. She even thinks that he meant her when he told her that he had feelings for someone else than Dani. She hoped so much that Dani wouldn't kill her for that. She'd rather be killed being a traitor than stealing someone boyfriend. But technically they broke up before the mission.

Jenny sighed, she hoped things would get better, now that they have two werewolves on their team.

**So Leon joined the team, but will he really not kill anybody? And will Leon tell Jenny how he feels? Does Jenny even feel the same way he does?**

**Jenny: How dare you!**

**Jenny changes into a wolf**

**Me: Meh, doesn't scare me**

**Jenny: *growls***

**Me: Still not scary**

**Jaden: Should I call somebody?**

**Me: Nah, its fine Jaden. Jenny would never hurt me.**

**Jaden: If you insist.**

**Me: Please R+R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Next chapter! Yay**

**Jaden: So, it's getting really intimedating**

**Me: Why?**

**Atticus: *mumbles&* Can't believe that idiot Leon is staying here with my sister. if he just touches one strand of her hair he is dead.**

**Everyone looks at him**

**Atticus: What?**

**Me: So, this chapter will be no attacks again. But some information will be held in it.**

**Jaden: Good, no attacks**

**Me: Enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Atticus: Oh boy**

**Me: Well, enjoy!**

"What!" Atticus yelled, while Jaden flinched.

Jaden and Jenny found Atticus outside. They decided to tell him what happened. So they did. They told him what happened and that Leon was going to stay with them, helping them to kill Zack, but Atticus was not happy about Leon staying.

"No way!" Atticus yelled. "He is not going to stay here!"

"Atticus, you have to understand…" Jaden tried, but Atticus stopped him.

"Jaden, he tried to kill Alexis! I don't trust him. When we turn our backs he's going to kill her! He's lying!"

"He's changed Atticus." Jenny said, but Atticus just didn't listen to her.

"He hasn't changed Jenny. He even tried to kill Jaden this time! He's a cold blood killer!" he kept yelling.

"That was just a joke! He couldn't kill me or Alexis if he wanted to Atticus!" Jaden yelled.

This time Atticus was confused.

"Why?"

Jenny sighed. "It's because of his weakness. He can't kill people that are in love."

Atticus looked at Jaden confused, but then it hit him. He smiled. "You did it Jay man! I knew you would say it to her!"

Jaden turned red. "Um… well… I haven't told her yet…"

Atticus smiled. "You'll do it. I know you will."

"So, do you accept Leon now?" Jenny asked.

Atticus then remembered what they were talking about. His face turned dark. "Over my dead body."

Jenny sighed. "What if Alexis can choose. If she trusts him, will you trust him?"

Atticus thought about this but then sighed. "I guess, if she can then I can too."

Jaden and Jenny smiled. They finally convinced him. Well only if Alexis trusted Leon. They headed to the medical room.

They were standing in front of the door. Jaden turned to Atticus. "So, if Alexis trusts him you will too." Atticus sighed. "Maybe."

They went in and saw Alexis sleeping on her bed. Jaden smiled, she looked so beautiful. He shook his head. This wasn't the time or place. When they stepped inside and Alexis woke up.

She looked at them. "Something wrong?" She asked tired.

"We want to ask you a question Alexis." Jaden said.

"And what's that?" Alexis asked sitting up.

"It's about Leon. Do you trust him?" Jenny asked.

Alexis was confused. "Yea, why? He told us that he wouldn't kill me."

"But do you trust him on that? Are you sure that he won't try and kill you?" Atticus asked serious.

"Guys, what's going on? Of course I trust him. Why wouldn't I?" Alexis asked.

Jaden and Jenny turned to Atticus. He sighed. "Well if you trust him, then I guess I can trust him too."

"You don't Atticus?" Alexis asked. Atticus looked at her. "Not really. I just have a feeling that when I turn my back he will try and kill you again."

"Atticus, it's alright. You can trust him. He told us everything, his story, he doesn't want to kill anybody anymore."

Atticus looked to the ground. He really wasn't convinced. Suddenly he felt somebody hugging him. He looked up and saw it was Alexis. "Lex…"

"Don't worry Atticus. You can trust him. Please, for me." Atticus smiled at his sisters words.

"Ok Alexis, I'll give it a try." Alexis smiled too.

David and Dani were sitting in Dani's room. David was looking out the window seeing all of the students having fun. Somehow he felt strange. Was it right what they were doing? Killing innocent people? Why did Zack want this anyway? David shook his head.

Dani looked at him. "Something wrong?"

David looked at her. "It's… nothing. So what are we going to do now?"

Dani growled and stood up. "I say we get all of the wolves and attack this stupid school!"

David thought for a moment. He held in his hand a knife. It was a knife Zack gave him. He told him that he should kill Jaden with this if he couldn't. But somehow he just couldn't. But it was easy, wasn't it? He sighed.

"We have to talk with Zack about this. But if we do then the others shouldn't kill the students. Just those three. Jaden. Alexis. And Jenny."

Dani nodded. "What about you?"

David looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Dani sighed. "Me and Zack want to kill somebody. What about you?"

David sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just sit this one out."

"But Zack told you, you should kill Jaden if he couldn't."

"I don't care… I'm not sure I want to kill someone." Suddenly David felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He noticed Dani had slapped her. "Are you crazy!" She yelled.

"If you are thinking like that you are going to turn into Jenny! Another betrayer! And what would Zack say if his partner was a traitor!"

David sighed. "Yea your right Dani. Come on let's talk to Zack." He then jumped out of the window. Dani right behind him.

In the woods Zack was talking to another wolf. David and Dani walked up to him. He noticed them. "Ah David and Dani. What are you two doing here?"

"We want to attack Duel Academy tomorrow night with everyone." Dani said.

Zack raised his eyebrow. "And why?"

"Dani thinks it's the best way to get them. But if we do this I would say no one kills anybody. Just surround those three." David explained. Zack thought for a moment. "Hmm. Enter Duel Academy, surround them, and then kill them. It's perfect!"

"But no one kills any other student." David said. Zack turned to him. "Why do you think that?"

"Because they have done nothing and why should they die if they haven't done anything?" David said.

Zack laughed. "Done nothing? Oh they did something. They betrayed us! We were once their protectors, but they ditched us!" He yelled, which made everyone scared.

But David stood there tall. "Sir, that was centuries ago. Why don't you just forget about it? We're like those no good blood sucking vampires if we continue this! We still can change for the better!"

Dani started to get scared when Zack came closer to David. She backed off. Zack looked at David. "Really now? How interesting. David, let me tell you something. Those centuries ago we were betrayed by those humans. They left us to die. You say we we're protectors. Well yes that is true, but how could we protect that what seek to destroy us? They didn't care for us anymore and I got to live that day when they betrayed us. Me and my ancestors wanted revenge and I seek to keep that goal. They will all pay. And if you David won't follow us, well then you won't live for long."

David sighed. He couldn't get out of this if he wanted to live. He nodded. "Fine sir."

"Oh and remember that knife?" David nodded. "Use it to kill Jaden."

"But I thought you wanted to kill him your own."

Zack smiled. "I'll leave it up to you David. Kill him and make humanity pay! Ram that knife into his heart and kill him David! Show them all! They will all see that we werewolves are not meant to be dealt with! So, will you do it?"

David thought about this hard. But after a minute he nodded.

Zack smiled. "That's my boy! Now we will go with this plan. Tomorrow we will attack Duel Academy! Go get everyone ready for tomorrow!"

Dani and David left leaving Zack to get himself ready. They went to the others and told the plan.

David was still thinking about what Zack told him. He should kill Jaden himself. But why? And why does Zack still hate the humans? These didn't do anything. Jenny was doing the right thing. She was doing what they were supposed to do. What Zack was doing is wrong. But how could David stop this?

**Jaden: An attack!**

**Me: Yea, it's fun!**

**Chazz: We're going to die!**

**Alexis: Why are you doing this?**

**Me: Oh come on. It's not like you are going to die**

**Atticus: You promise?**

**Me: Sure, nothing will happen. *cough* someone gets hurt badly *cough***

**Jaden: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing. Well please R+R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Ah the battle will soon begin!**

**Jaden: Great.**

**Me: Come on Jay, it will be great!**

**Atticus: Yea, but you said someone was going to get hurt.**

**Me: Come on guys just loosen up a little.**

**Jenny: How can we loosen up! There are probably hundreds or thousends of werewolves going to attack and I am the only one in between them and the school! How do you think I feel?**

**Me: Fine?**

**Jenny: Fine! I am definitely not fine!**

**Me: If you want to figure out what is going out than read this chapter. **

**Jenny: Alright…**

Jenny was outside sitting on a rock looking out to the ocean she was near at. She sighed. So much was going on, that she just had to sit and relax. Clear her mind off of everything. First what Leon told her was confusing him. Did he mean he loved her? Well she had to say that he was kind of handsome and strong. Jenny shook her head. This was not the time.

She herd rustling behind her. She turned around and saw Jaden and Atticus walking towards her. "Hey, something wrong with you?" Jaden asked.

Jenny sighed. "I got a lot on my mind." Jaden nodded without saying another word.

He sat down next to her. "Hey, you don't have to worry. Everything is going to be just fine."

Jenny smiled a little but suddenly got a headache. She laid a hand against it as it kept pounding. "Jenny are you ok?" she heard Atticus ask.

Suddenly Jenny saw a vision. She saw several werewolves attack Duel Academy and innocent students. She saw how one werewolf killed so many students. It was horrible. It was Zack. He was killing everyone in sight. She saw all of her friends being killed by Zack.

Jenny shot her head up the images going away. She was breathing hard. "Jenny are you ok? What happened?"

Jenny looked around. She couldn't believe what happened. Was this a sign of the future? Was this really going to happen?

"Jenny is everything alright?" Atticus asked.

Jenny looked up at them. "No, not everything is alright. We have to go see Alexis and Leon. I need to talk with Leon about something."

Atticus and Jaden nodded and got up with Jenny to the medical room.

On the way Jenny was thinking what her vision meant. What if it was true? Will Duel Academy be doomed? Jenny shook those thought out of her head for the moment when they arrived in front of the room.

The door opened and they gasped.

Leon was in his wolf form and was pinning Alexis down. Jenny growled. She turned also into a wolf and tackled Leon, throwing him off of Alexis.

"I knew it!" Atticus yelled. "I should have never of trusted you!"

"Why Leon? Why did you do this! I knew I couldn't trust you. You used your filthy tricks!" Jenny growled pinning him down.

Leon transformed back into his normal form. "Jenny it's not what you think!" Leon yelled trying to show her that he meant no harm.

"Then why were you trying to kill Alexis!" She yelled.

Jaden went to Alexis and helped her up. "Jenny it's really not what you think. Leon was just showing me how to defend myself just in case a wolf attacked me again." Alexis tried to explain.

Jenny looked at Alexis. "Is this true?" Alexis nodded. "Really. He wasn't going to kill me or anything. He just showed me how to get away when someone was pinning you down."

Jenny sighed and got down from Leon, turning back into her normal form. "I'm sorry Leon, it's just."

"You had a vision." Leon finished getting up.

Jenny looked at him shocked. "How…"

"I had a vision too. That's why I wanted to show Alexis how to defend herself if it is true. But I have a feeling what we both saw will happen tonight."

"How do you know so much?" Jenny asked. Leon shrugged. "Just a feeling, but this feeling is so strong that I am sure that it will happen. And that tonight. We have to prepare. We can't let any student die."

"Uh, guys. What's going on?" Jaden asked.

Leon and Jenny turned to them. Jenny sighed. "Remember that headache I got back there?" Jaden nodded. "Well that was a vision of tonight." Jenny took a deep breath. "They are going to attack Duel Academy tonight. With everyone they got. So that means there are going to be werewolves running around. Plus with all of the distraction Zack has the opportunity to kill everyone and Dani to kill me."

"But they don't know of me so we have a small advantage there." Leon said.

"Wow one werewolf more. That is going to save us from all of the thirty werewolves that are going to attack." Atticus said.

Leon walked up to him a little mad. Atticus got a little scared. "I'll let you know, that I was the second hand of Zack. I was capable to defeat every werewolf in this group even David. And if I can defeat everyone there then I can kill everyone there. Understand?" Atticus nodded slightly looking scared.

Jenny grabbed Leon. "Leon, stop scaring him."

Leon smiled. "Ok whatever you say Jenny." Jenny slightly blushed.

"But what are we supposed to do while you two are fighting?" Jaden asked.

"That's easy, you're going to help protect the other students. And to do that I'm going to show all of you how to protect yourselves from werewolves." Leon said.

Jenny looked at him. "Seriously?" Leon nodded. "I'm staying out of this."

"So what do you guys think? Of course we have to include Chazz so he can help too." Leon said.

"Sure it will help us to stay alive." Atticus said.

Jaden looked at Alexis and she nodded. He turned to Leon. "We're in too."

Jenny sighed. "This is going to be fun."

"Are you ready?" Dani asked David. David was sitting in the forest looking at the knife in his hand. He didn't answer her just kept looking at the knife. Dani sighed.

"If you keep looking at that stupid knife we're going to go nowhere."

David looked at her. "Dani you really are sometimes a bi…"

"David! Dani! Come here!" Zack yelled.

David sighed. "Great what does he want now?"

Zack came to them. "Are you two ready?"

Dani nodded. Zack looked at David who was looking at the knife. "Remember David, kill that boy and don't fail." David sighed and nodded.

"All of the others are ready for the attack." Dani said. Zack nodded.

"It is already getting dark; we will attack in two hours." Zack told them. "Oh and whatever you do Dani, don't you dare get in my or David's way. Understand?"

Dani nodded. "But I get to kill them, right?" Zack nodded. "Of course."

David stood up and headed away from them. "Where are you going?" Dani asked snarling. David had enough of her. Always have to know everything. He didn't even know why Leon was her boyfriend. He just wished he could stab the knife in her heart, but that would not be wise. Well not here.

"None of your business." He said coldly before leaving.

Dani looked at him as he left. "What is wrong with him? Ever since the plan of the attack and you telling him to kill that Jaden kid he's been acting kind of strange."

Zack scoffed. "He's probably nervous. To get such an assignment from me, well it is an honor. Plus if he does just miss him, well I'll just tear Jaden's head off and keep it as a trophy."

Dani shuddered as the pictures came up in her head. "Plus we need David if someone get's wounded. He's very important in our group."

Dani nodded. "Yep."

Zack turned around and wanted to leave. "We will attack later. Be ready Dani."

Dani nodded as he left.

Leon was in the gym with Jaden, Alexis, Atticus and Chazz. Jenny was on the side just watching them. It was really funny.

"Ok, first rule of surviving a werewolf attack is, don't let him pin you down."

Jaden raised his hand. "What if one pins you down?"

"Oh boy." Jenny said. Jaden was confused when she said that, but got tackled by Leon and he pinned him down in his wolf form.

"Then you have to get away. If someone is pinning you down, either try to knee kick him if you have a free leg. Or when you don't have a free leg then do a round spin, it always works."

Jaden was confused. "Just try it. Move your body around and then spin your leg around and then you can throw the wolf that is on top of you away."

Jaden did as he said and was actually surprised at the results. He was able to get Leon off of him and stand up.

Leon smiled when he got up. "That's good Jaden. Just like that."

"Second rule. If you are bitten by a werewolf well then your doomed. So try and avoid that. Third…"

Jenny sighed as he continued. She wasn't really looking forward to this. Suddenly Alexis came to her. Jenny looked at her. "You not going to train with them."

Alexis smiled. "Leon already taught me everything plus I'm still hurting."

"Still?" Jenny asked. She nodded.

"Ok, something isn't right. It doesn't take that long."

"Well I did almost die." Alexis said.

Jenny sighed. "But still, you can't fight like this. It's best if you stayed with either Jaden or Atticus alright?" Alexis nodded.

"And with we don't have to worry too much about you. You have better reflexes than all of us." Jenny said.

Alexis smiled. "Yea, please don't remind me of that. Still can't get used to it."

Jenny nodded.

Suddenly something hit Jenny's head and she fell backwards. She looked and saw it was a tennis ball. She heard laughter coming from the boys. She steamed. "Alright who the hell done this!"

"You have to be alert to your surroundings Jenny!" Leon said while laughing.

Jenny gritted her teeth. "LEON! You are so going to get it now!" She yelled while charging at Leon with full force.

Leon smiled as he dodged her and grabbed her from behind, holding her head. "Now this is the … well the name doesn't matter, but I just want to show you when a werewolf doesn't behave you can do whatever you want with the person."

Jenny growled. "You are so dead after this."

Leon smiled. "I know, I know. Maybe I just want to be close to you."

Jenny slightly blushed, but quickly got back to what was happening. "Leon let me go now."

"Nope."

"Leon!"

"You have to get out by yourself."

"LEON!"

"Alright, alright. But only if you give me a kiss."

Jenny was surprised, but smiled.

"Nope."

"Oh come on."

"Maybe if you let me go."

"Jenny!"

"Guys, could you stop it, we are kind of in a serious situation." Jaden said breaking them apart. Chazz grumbled. "Yea we don't need werewolves come attack us while you two are making out."

Now both blushed a deep red. Leon let Jenny go and he cleared his throat. "A-Alright. I think you guys are ready to defend these students and yourselves."

Jenny walked away still blushing. Alexis noticed this and smiled, but they all needed to stay focused on what was going to happen.

Zack stood in front of his group. They were waiting to attack. Zack smiled. This was perfect. David came to his right side and Dani to his other side. Zack looked at them both and nodded.

"Fellow werewolves, we will attack this school and kill who we want. Because these humans are just selfish beings that just care for themselves! We are going to show them that we are not someone to be dealt with. We are going to show them that when they betrayed us it was a wrong choice. Now we are going to show them what happens when werewolves get angry!"

Everyone cheered at Zack's speech. Dani smiled, but David was silent.

"Now! Let us attack!" Zack yelled and everyone ran towards the school ready to kill anybody. Zack looked at David and Dani. "Go you two, get what you two want. I will be in the field fighting with the others like a true leader."

'_Like I care.' _David thought. He left without saying a word. Dani soon after him. She had to deal with a certain person anyway.

All three of them heard the yowling of the werewolves indicating that they were attacking.

Everyone shot up at the sound of yowling. Leon and Jenny gritted their teeth.

"Their attacking."

**Me: The battle is commenced!**

**Alexis: Yipee…**

**Atticus: Yay…**

**Jaden: Great…**

**Me: And Jenny there aren't hundreds it's thirty.**

**Jenny: Still.**

**Me: So next chapter the battle will begin! Who will win and who will fall? R+R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: The batlle begins!**

**Jaden: Why?**

**Me: Because i say so!**

**Jenny: Why do I have to go all alone?**

**Me: Because you are a strong wolf!**

**Jenny sticks her tounge out.**

**Me: Ok, let's get this party started!**

"Everyone stay inside the school! We are being attacked, but please stay calm! Whatever you do stay in the school and you will be fine!" Jenny yelled while students ran through the halls.

First they had to make sure that every student was safe inside the school. After that Jenny would go out and go just in. Leon on the other hand would go around and attack Zack when he was in battle. He was going to show them all. The others would stay around the school and make sure no werewolf enters the school. Alexis wanted to fight with them, but both Jaden and Atticus thought different. They made her to take a step back. Jaden would stay at her side to make sure nothing would happen. She was still hurting and couldn't fight much.

"Did you guys clear everything?" Leon asked them.

They nodded. "Yea, everyone is inside the school."

Jenny came running to them. "Guys I'm heading out."

"What!" Jaden said. "You're going out there alone?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes that was the plan."

"Jaden calm down. The plan was, she was going to head out. You guys are going to stay here and make sure no werewolf gets past this line. Got it?"

"But Jenny might need help." Jaden said.

"Jaden you are staying here no matter what!" Leon said half growling.

"Alright, alright." Jaden said putting his hands in front of him.

"And promise us that you won't take your eyes off of Alexis. Make sure she is safe." Jenny said.

Jaden nodded. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Ok, then I'm off. Good luck to you guys." Jenny said while running towards the forest.

"Alright, I'll be heading off too. Make sure no one gets past you or you are so dead." Leon said.

Jaden nodded. Leon turned into a wolf and ran outside of the forest.

Jaden sighed and turned around heading back to the gang.

David watched as Jaden went back to the school. But what he noticed is that he was near that girl. What was her name again? Oh yea Alexis. Well this was going to be hard. Since Dani is going to be after her. Well he had to do what Zack told him to do. Or did he? He sighed before jumping back to the others.

Jaden quickly turned around because he thought he heard something coming from the trees. He looked closer, but couldn't find anything.

"Jaden get in here before you get yourself killed!" Chazz yelled.

Jaden turned back and walked inside. He saw everyone standing there.

"So, is there a plan?" Atticus asked.

"Yea, fight and stay alive." Jaden said.

"Well duh." Chazz said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, I'll go with Chazz on that side and you are going to stay here with Alexis. And make sure she won't fight." Atticus said.

Jaden nodded, but Alexis wasn't the same opinion with the others. "I am fighting! I won't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Yes you are Alexis." Atticus said.

"No Atticus. I don't care what you think at the moment. I am going to fight with you guys. I don't want to sit here!" She yelled.

She was so determined but Jaden had to do something. He went to her and put both hands on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes when he started to speak.

"Listen Lex. I understand what you are saying, but you're still hurt. You're not able to fight. Please promise me that you will stay with the other students and make sure that they are ok. If they get you we couldn't live with ourselves. I want you to be safe and since you are still hurt I want you to stay out of this fight."

Alexis was speechless from what he said. She just nodded and Jaden smiled.

"Thank you." Jaden said.

"No, thank you." Alexis replied blushing a little.

"Alright let's do this!" Chazz yelled.

Jenny ran through the trees. She heard the yowling come closer. This was going to be a fight she'll never forget. She jumped to her right and attacked one werewolf killing him. That's when more and more came. She kept fighting and fighting, she was not going to give up.

Jenny fought two more werewolves knocking them out cold. The next three came and they ended up the same as the two before.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jenny."

Jenny looked up and growled. "Dani."

Dani growled as she jumped down. "You really are stupid to do this. You don't think that you can stop us all alone."

Jenny smirked. "Just try me and I'll show you."

Dani growled. "So you're now the hope of all these humans."

"They did nothing!" Jenny yelled defending them.

"Oh yea? No they didn't do anything except ditch us!"

"That was centuries ago! Just let it go! They changed! They don't even remember werewolves! Plus those that betrayed us weren't even themselves!"

"Weren't themselves?" Dani asked.

Jenny looked at her, but suddenly Dani laughed. "That is so hilarious! Weren't themselves. Hah!"

"Oh guess what I figured out. You weren't even together with Leon after the mission now where you?" Jenny said smirking.

Dani growled. "How did you know about that! HOW! No one knew that!"

"You were just telling everybody that you were still together with him. Wow, so desperate to have a boyfriend. That break up must have been hard on you. Hasn't it?"

Dani was steaming. How did she know about that? Leon was the only to tell her and no one was with them! So how did she know? She couldn't take this anymore.

"How are you going to live your life now? What will the others say when they figure out that you were lying. What would Leon say?" Jenny said smirking, but was suddenly tackled by Dani.

"You are so dead Jenny!" Dani yelled. Jenny growled. "I don't think so!" Jenny yelled back and threw Dani off of her. She got up and stared at Dani. "We are going to settle this now."

Wolves started to head to the school. Atticus, Jaden and Chazz tried their best to defend themselves against them, but they were doing so good that no wolf came through. That was some good news for them.

Jaden hit another wolf unconscious and so did Atticus. They were hitting them left and right.

"How many are there?" Chazz yelled.

"I don't know, just keep fighting!" Atticus yelled back.

Jaden had it harder since he was fighting his side all alone, but he heard more wolves coming when he knocked the last one out.

"Jeez, how many do they have?" Jaden asked himself.

A wolf charged at him and pinned him down, but he used the technique Leon gave them and threw him off of him. The wolf hit his head against the wall and was knocked out.

But what Jaden didn't notice was that two wolves entered the school, but in the last second he saw something move inside the building.

He growled. "Oh no you don't." He ran immediately after them.

Alexis sat inside the school bored as ever. Mindy and Jasmine were trying to keep her company and she really appreciated it. If she hadn't had them she wouldn't know what she would do.

She sighed. "What's wrong?" Mindy asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is! Now tell us!" Jasmine demanded.

"It's really nothing." Alexis said.

"Oh come on! We can read it in your eyes that something is wrong!" Mindy told her.

Alexis sighed and got up. "Trust me guys, there is nothing…" She was about to finish that sentence, but she was tackled by a wolf. Mindy and Jasmine screamed.

Alexis sighed again. "Wrong."

Alexis did the technique Leon showed them and threw the wolf off of her. It hit the table and got knocked out. Unfortunately that move hurt her.

"Alexis are you ok?" Jasmine asked, but as soon as she asked another wolf tackled Alexis and she couldn't move at all.

"NO!" She yelled.

But then she could get the wolf off of her, but it recovered really quickly and slashed at Alexis' stomach.

"Alexis!" Jasmine and Mindy yelled.

Alexis fell to the ground holding her stomach, it was hurting so bad. She thought he had hit her in the exact same area where her previous wound was. Where it still hurt and now he made it worse! This was not good at all.

She tried to get up, but it was no use, since the wolf pinned her down again. She saw the angry face of that wolf, he was not happy at all.

"Get away from her!" She suddenly heard a voice. Something hit the wolf and it was gone.

Then she saw Jaden in front of her. "Alexis! Are you ok?"

He helped her sit up, but she winced as she sat up. "I-I'm fine Jaden."

"No you're not. Mindy, Jasmine get nurse Fontaine." They both nodded and left to find the nurse.

"Jaden I'm fine." Alexis insisted, but Jaden shook his head.

"No you are not. They're going to get nurse Fontaine and she'll check on you. You just stay here and do nothing alright?"

"What? Where are you going?" Alexis asked.

Jaden sighed. "I'm going after Jenny to help her. She can't fight all of them alone. She needs help."

"Jaden! Leon and Jenny both said to stay here no matter what!" She yelled, but winced again.

"Alexis take it easy. Nothing is going to happen. When nurse Fontaine gets here do whatever she says and don't go fighting ok?"

"But Jaden!"

"Alexis I'll be fine. Just promise me this! After you are healed either stay inside with the other students or stay at Atticus' side." Jaden interrupted her.

"Jaden!"

"I'll be fine; you don't have to worry about me. Just stay here." Jaden interrupted her again and got up. He headed out the door.

"JADEN!" She yelled, but winced in pain again. It was getting worse.

"Ugh, why doesn't he listen to me?"

She tried to get up again, but fell to the ground. It was no use. She had to stay here until Mindy and Jasmine return with nurse Fontaine.

David saw how Jaden left Alexis alone in the hallway. He should be careful; he doesn't want anybody dead now does he? He shook his head. What was he thinking? This wasn't him. But he had to do it and what other way then to lure Jaden when he has that girl. Or even better kill her and Jaden would get furious and come after him. He would hit two birds with one stone. He sighed and jumped down into the hallway. He walked slowly to Alexis. She heard him and turned her head around. Her eyes widened.

"W-Who are you?"

**Alexis: REALLY!**

**Jaden: Why did you made me leave!**

**Atticus: Are you crazy!**

**Jenny: Do you want us all to die!**

**Me: Come on guys it's not that bad.**

**Alexis and Jenny: NOT BAD!**

**Leon: Way to go.**

**Me: I'm sorry, but wit for the next chapter it's going to be fun!**

**Jenny: I swear if something happens you are so dead!**

**Leon: Hah! This is funny! Is it always like this?**

**Jaden: You should have seen the arguements when you where suposed to be dead.**

**Leon: I believe you.**

**Me: Ok, so please R+R! The more reviews the quicker I'll put the next chapter up!**

**Jenny: *growls* You better.**

**Me: Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me:The next chapter is here! **

**Jaden: More of this battle, just great.**

**Atticus: I'm going to kill you if something happens to us!**

**Alexis: Do you hate me or something?**

**Me: No why would I hate you?**

**Alexis: Becasue this is probably the fifth time you probably want to kill me.**

**Me: But I didn't**

**Jaden: Not yet.**

**Me: Guys just trust me!**

Jenny was fighting Dani to the bitter end. Jenny was not going to give up. She was going to kill Dani.

Dani clawed at her, but Jenny dodged it and clawed right back. But she dodged it as well.

"I thought you could fight better Dani!" Jenny yelled.

"Oh I'll show you a fight!" Dani growled. She lunged at her and started to claw at her. Jenny dodged most of the attacks but some still hit her. She knocked Dani off of her and she hit a tree. Dani shook her head and charged at Jenny again. She fought her head on and charged at her too. They collided and Jenny bit Dani in the neck. She screamed out in pain but was able to hit Jenny in the side. She made a deep gash and they fell apart, but Dani hit her leg too so that Jenny heard a crack.

Jenny stumbled back and transformed back into her normal form and fell down. She saw the deep wound on her side. Blood was coming out from it and fast. She held her hand against it to put pressure on it. Her leg was hurting really bad. It was probably broken. She couldn't do anything!

Dani stood up and held her neck. "You little… I'm going to kill you right now!" Dani yelled back into her normal form. She got out a knife and charged at Jenny who couldn't move because of her broken leg.

Leon was running through the forest trying to find Zack, but he stopped as he heard a scream. That scream sounded like Dani's, but he had to make sure. He ran to the place where he heard the scream, but froze when he found the source. It was indeed Dani, but what made him froze was the sight. Jenny was on the ground injured while Dani was charging at her with a knife! He had to do something or else Jenny would be dead. He jumped down and headed for Dani.

Dani was almost at Jenny, but suddenly something tackled her. She growled. "Get off of me you… it can't be."

Dani froze. The person that tackled her was.

"Leon, but, but I thought you were dead!"

Leon smirked. "Well let's say I had an angel with me."

Dani then smiled. "Oh Leon I missed you so much! Now you can help me kill Jenny!"

Leon growled. "Not on my watch. You are not going to kill Jenny."

Dani's eyes went wide. "Why?"

Leon stood up and so did Dani. Leon looked at Jenny who was still on the ground. He looked back at Dani. "Don't you remember are little talk before the mission?"

Dani's mood suddenly turned sour. She was not happy at all. "Her! HER! Of all people! That's it! I'm definitely going to kill you now Jenny!"

Dani charged at Jenny knife ready in her hand. She was going to kill her. Jenny looked up and saw her charging at her, but gasped at what she saw next. Leon grabbed Dani took the knife out of her hand and stabbed her with it.

Dani's breath was gone. Leon leaned in to her. "I never loved you, understand? And I can't believe you would do something like this. Just disgusting. You deserve to die." He let Dani go and she fell to the ground. After a minute she stopped breathing.

Jenny looked at Leon surprised. He ran to her and knelt down. "Jenny, are you ok?"

Jenny just kept looking at him. "You… you killed her."

Leon nodded. "Yes, I had to do it. If I hadn't then you would be dead right now and I couldn't live with myself it that happened."

Jenny was amazed. He really did care for her.

Leon looked away. "Jenny I have to tell you something. Ever since that day when you were new in our group I felt different. You were shy at first, but then turned into an amazing wolf. What I'm trying to say is that I…" He turned back but was stopped by Jenny's lips meeting his.

Leon couldn't believe it. Jenny was kissing him! Leon immediately returned the kiss and it stayed like this for about ten seconds.

When they broke apart Jenny smiled. "I love you too Leon." He smiled back. "Thanks, that's a huge load off." He said while laughing. Jenny kept smiling and kissed him again.

Jaden was running through the forest trying to find Jenny. She had to be somewhere! He kept running until he entered in an awkward moment. He saw Jenny and Leon kissing!

"Oh I am so sorry!" Jaden said a little embarrassed.

Jenny and Leon broke apart and blushed, but it soon was gone on Jenny's face when he saw Jaden.

"Jaden! What are you doing here! You were supposed to stay back at the school!" Jenny yelled, but winced slightly due to her wound.

"Take it easy Jenny, you got hit pretty bad." Leon said.

Jaden froze. "What! Jenny what happened? Why do you have a gash on your side?"

Jenny sighed. "I was fighting Dani and she got me and I think she also broke my leg."

"We have to get you back, you can't fight like this!" Leon said.

"I'm fine Leon, but I want to know why you are here Jaden. I specifically told you to stay at the school and keep an eye on Alexis!"

"Yea, about that, two werewolves got in and one hit Alexis. Mindy and Jasmine were getting nurse Fontaine when I left." Jaden explained.

Jenny sighed. "You should have stayed there!"

"But you were fighting all alone. You couldn't do that!" Jaden stated.

Jenny sighed, she was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Well if it isn't Jenny, Jaden and Leon."

"W-Who are you?" Alexis asked scared. She couldn't do anything really.

He kept coming closer, but what freaked her out was the knife in his hand. She knew what he was going to do. She tried to stand up, but could only steady herself with the wall. But it was already too late.

The boy was already at her side and pushed her against the wall. The pain came back with full force. The boy looked at her. He saw she was in pain. He raised his knife and held it at her throat. Alexis closed her eyes, but what she didn't saw was his hand shaking.

"You are right in front of me, but I just can't do it. Why?" he said.

Alexis opened her eyes and looked at him confused. "Why me?" he said. He let her go and Alexis fell back to the ground. She held her stomach, because the pain was getting worse by the second.

The boy looked at her, noticing her pain. "You are in pain aren't you?"

Alexis didn't answer, the pain was just too hard to handle.

The boy knelt down and made her to remove her hands from her stomach. She refused at first but the second time she just removed them. He put his hand on her stomach and his hand suddenly started to glow. Alexis' eyes went wide. When he was done and removed his hand the pain was surprisingly gone.

She looked at him. "W-Who are you?" The boy sighed. "I'm David."

"You mean David the one who was after us?" Alexis asked.

David sighed again. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"What was that? With your hand?" Alexis asked.

"My power is to heal people."

"But why me?"

David sighed again. "Because I think that Zack is doing something terribly wrong. You humans did absolutely nothing wrong. He's just covered in anger and lies that he can't see what he's doing. Zack ordered me to kill Jaden with this knife, but I just can't do it. What did he ever do? What did you ever do? I think what Jenny did was absolutely right."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you."

David looked at her confused. "For what?"

"Well first for not killing me and second for healing me, but the most important thing is for you to understand." Alexis said.

David smiled. "I can see why that boy has an eye for you." Suddenly something came to his mind. He immediately stood up.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"They're in danger. I have to go. Whatever you do stay inside. Understand?"

Alexis nodded. David smiled. "Don't worry I will stop Zack with the knife that was supposed to penetrate Jaden."

He ran out the door heading to the others. Right after that Mindy and Jasmine came back with nurse Fontaine.

"Alexis is everything alright?" Nurse Fontaine asked.

What surprised everyone is that she stood up without any help and she wasn't even in pain. She looked at the door. "Yea, I'm fine."

Fontaine made her turn around. "Let me just look at you to make sure." Alexis sighed but nodded.

**Me: See? No one is hurt.**

**Jenny: I HAVE A BROKEN LEG!**

**Me: Ok maybe almost nobody. But I made it up.**

**Jenny: *blushes* well...**

**Jaden: Well Dani is dead.**

**Leon: Yea and I killed her. **

**Jenny: Just suck it up you two. **

**Leon: Oh come on. You wouldn't hurt your boyfriend now would you?**

**Jenny: I-I... Agh! I hate everyone!**

**Jenny leaves.**

**Me: Ok please R+R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I am so sorry for the long wait. But I hope this chapter makes it up.**

**Jenny: I have a bad feeling about this chapter.**

**Jaden: Same here.**

**Me: Don't worry, it will be fun!**

**Atticus: I doubt that.**

**Me: Why?**

**Atticus: Just that werewolves are trying to kill us.**

**Me: That something you shouldn't worry about too much. So anyway enjoy the chapter!**

"Well if it isn't Jenny, Jaden and Leon."

All three of them turned around. Jenny gasped while Leon growled and Jaden took a step back.

"Zack." Leon growled.

Zack stood there smiling at the trio. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see Leon. "It's nice that you're back Leon. But unfortunately you have to side with the humans."

"They are innocent! You are just covered in lies Zack! These are all lies! I know what happened that day Zack. My father told me. He saw it with his own two eyes." Leon said to Zack who was just smirking.

"Really? Then let me hear what you have to say."

"Zack, Jenny was right. They weren't themselves, because they weren't human. They were vampires."

"If they were vampires then we could have smelled them!" Zack yelled.

Leon shook his head. "Yes, but they created a sort of "perfume" so that smell was hidden. That's how they could say they were humans. We weren't betrayed Zack, we were tricked. Just think if we were gone or against the humans too then that would leave the humans wide open and the vampires would have one enemy less."

Zack growled. "Well if that happened where were these humans then?"

"A lot of them died, but a couple were held as prisoners. Like my father. They were able to escape a year later, but they heard that we turned on them. Don't you get it? It wasn't their fault! They even still kept protecting us! They didn't tell normal humans that there were werewolves or vampires! But of course you had to believe these lies." Leon said almost standing in front of Zack.

Zack snarled. "Like that happened. They are just liars! They don't want to accept what they have done. They don't want us as an enemy! That's why they pretend they don't know anything about us! That's why he must die!" Zack yelled while pointing at Jaden.

Jaden took a step back. "What did I do?"

"You leave Jaden out of this! He can't help it he's related to the k… Oops." Jenny said.

Leon face palmed. "Now you've done it Jenny."

"I'm related to who?"Jaden asked confused.

Zack smirked. "So you know something now Jenny. Well why don't you tell me what that piece of information is."

Jenny growled. "Over my dead body."

Zack smirked. He pushed Leon out of the way with immense power and walked to Jenny. Leon hit the tree and slumped down. Zack was powerful. When he got to her he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up so they were on eye level. "You know I can arrange that."

Jenny swallowed hard. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"I don't understand this at all." Fontaine said while checking on Alexis. There were no bruise, her ribs were fine. It's like nothing happened!

"Nurse Fontaine I told you. He healed me." Alexis said. She was trying to explain them that David healed her but it seemed they don't believe her.

"That's not possible. There is no such thing as healing powers." Mindy told them.

"I'm telling you guys, it's the truth! When you two left to get nurse Fontaine, David came and well… ok at first he tried to kill me but then he realized it was wrong and healed me instead. And you can't say that you don't believe that. There are werewolves out there!"

"Alexis does have a point there." Jasmine said.

"But still…" Mindy said thinking.

Suddenly the door opened up and Atticus came storming in. "What happened? I heard something Alexis was hurt!"

"Atticus calm down I'm fine. But they don't believe me." Alexis told Atticus.

"Heck no we don't believe you! We saw how two of those werewolves attack you!" Mindy said raising her voice.

"Yea and then that guy came in here and almost killed you. Are you getting now why we don't believe you?" Jasmine asked pointing to the obvious.

"WHAT!" Atticus yelled.

Alexis flinched as Atticus yelled. "I'm fine, but what I'm worried about is Jaden."

Atticus was confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

Alexis sighed. "He went after Jenny."

"He did what! Is he crazy?"

"I want to go after him but they won't let me." Alexis said pointing to Mindy and Jasmine.

"Lex, if I were them I wouldn't let you go and I'm not. You're staying. No objections." Atticus said as if he was her father.

"Atticus! I need help! They're everywhere!" Chazz yelled. He was pushed back into the door where Atticus came just a second ago and he punched a werewolf. He turned around and looked at everyone.

"What are you standing here for? I need help!"

Atticus turned to the three girls. "Stay here and don't go anywhere."

Alexis looked to the other side and got a little nervous. "Um Atticus… I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

She pointed to the side where she was looking and Atticus turned around. Werewolves started to come into the other side. He sighed. "Crap…"

Jenny was looking into Zack's yellow eyes. She couldn't move since Dani made that stupid gash on her side and broke her leg. She was useless right now.

"Now tell me what you were going to say." Zack said slowly.

Jenny frowned. "Like I said, I'd rather die than tell you."

"Jenny, just tell him!" Leon yelled. He didn't want her to die. But it was selfish of him to let him know about Jaden.

Jenny looked at Leon and he nodded the same with Jaden. Leon was surprised when Jaden nodded. He guessed he didn't want Jenny to die for him. She sighed. "Jaden is related to the king that ruled those many years ago. He has the same powers that the king had. It's the same with the Queen."

"Is she on this island too?" Zack asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, that's the only thing I can say."

Jaden stood there confused. He was related to the king? And who was the queen? Zack had a huge smirk on his face. "Thank you Jenny, this will be more useful to me than you think."

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting in her stomach. She could hear Leon yell, but what she didn't hear. She looked down and saw that Zack had stabbed a knife in her stomach. She looked up again and saw Zack smiling. He let her go and Jenny fell to the ground.

"JENNY!" Leon and Jaden yelled.

Zack started to laugh as he turned to Jaden. "Now you will die as well! Like you are supposed to! Die for these humans as the king you are!"

Jaden looked at Zack scared and took a step back. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. Jaden just hoped that this was all a nightmare. But deep inside of him he knew that this was all real and he was going to die.

Before Zack could get to him Leon was standing in front of Jaden. He growled. "You are going to pay for that!" He yelled. Leon was angry at Zack right now. No not angry, furious. Jaden could sense that Leon wanted to kill Zack right there and now.

Zack just smiled. "Then fight."

Leon growled and immediately charged at Zack.

Everyone ran to the gym because they had to fall back, since the wolves were moving in on them. They stormed in and looked around.

Atticus noticed there were two doors to the gym. He turned to the others. "Chazz, you go to the north door. I'll go to the south one with Alexis."

Alexis turned to her brother. He sighed; he already knew what was coming. "I'm not leaving you out of my sight." Alexis sighed but nodded.

"We have to be careful. This is our last defense. If they get in here then it's all over." Chazz said explaining the situation.

"Then what are we standing here for?" Alexis asked while heading to the door.

"Good luck Chazz." Atticus said while running after Alexis.

Chazz sighed, but quickly turned around when he heard banging. He gritted his teeth and ran to the door, trying to keep it closed so they won't come through.

Atticus and Alexis tried to keep their door closed too. They were trying to get in and they were giving their all. Atticus gritted his teeth as another werewolf banged against the door.

Alexis turned to him. "This is not working Atticus! We're cornered!" She yelled.

Atticus shook his head. "It has to work!

Suddenly the door opened a little and a claw came through. Atticus jumped back, but he heard Alexis yell. "Get your stupid paw off of me!" The wolf grabbed Alexis' leg, but she kicked him in the face when his head came through. The wolf yowled and pulled his head back.

Atticus looked at her amazed but he was snapped back into reality when Alexis called him. "Atticus help me!" He shook his head and continued to keep the door closed.

**Leon: I'm so going to kill you!**

**Me: Eeep**

**Jaden: Oh so she's scared of him but not Jenny.**

**Atticus: Well Leon did sort of came back from the dead.**

**Alexis: No he didn't. He just survived the fall.**

**Atticus: But still.**

**Leon: Come here!**

**Me: NO!**

**Alexis: Oh boy. Guess I have to help her.**

**Atticus: Good luck! Remember to R+R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Ok I'm super sorry about the long wait. I have no idea what came over me. I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me.**

**Jaden: Will this chapter be any good?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Leon: We will see…**

**Me: Ok I won't bother you guys any longer. So here you go!**

Leon charged at Zack ready to kill. Zack smiled and dodged Leon who was trying to jump on him. Zack grabbed Leon's back and threw him against a tree. Leon ignored the pain and got up. He glared at Zack. "You are so dead Zack."

Zack smirked. "I don't think so Leon. No one can beat me!"

"Except for me!" Leon yelled as he charged towards Zack again.

Jaden ran to Jenny who was on the ground. He looked at her wound, it was bleeding really badly and the knife was still in her stomach.

"Jaden watch out!" Jaden turned around. Zack was standing right in front of him. Jaden tried to get away but he grabbed him. Jaden was scared right now.

Zack smirked. "You are going to die."

Before Zack could kill Jaden he was pulled back by Leon, but he threw Jaden against a tree. Leon punched Zack in the face. "You leave Jaden alone!" Zack growled and turned into a wolf. Right then Leon turned into a wolf too.

Jaden rubbed his head. Zack could throw a person really hard against a tree. He got up and saw Leon and Zack fighting. He looked at Jenny and noticed that he couldn't get to her. Zack and Leon were in the way.

Suddenly werewolves started to surround them and Jaden got a little scared. But they weren't attacking. It's like they were watching the fight between Leon and Zack.

"What can I do? Wait, I got it!" He got his PDA out and dialed a number.

It was quiet, maybe to quiet for the people in the gym. Five minutes past and no wolf tried to get in.

"Are they gone?" Alexis asked.

"I'll go check." Atticus said and stuck his head out the door. Strangely there was nobody there. The hallway was empty. Next he walked out and looked around. Still nothing.

"Guess they're gone, but why?"

Suddenly his PDA rang. He checked and it was Jaden. "Jaden? Where are you? Why did you leave?"

"_That's not important. Leon and Zack are fighting and Jenny is badly injured and well as you can see we're surrounded by werewolves! I can't get to Jenny they're in the way."_

"Well that explains why there are none here. Where are you?"

"_In the forest. Just go north a little and you'll be there. Just follow the sound of fighting!"_

Atticus nodded. "Alright I'll be there in a sec." He already ran back to the gym.

"_Just be careful Atticus. I think all of the werewolves are here."_

Atticus nodded as he got back. "Yea just don't die alright?"

"_Don't die? Zack wants to kill me! And Leon is the only person in the way! Plus I'm trapped!" _

Atticus sighed. "Just hang in there. We'll be right there."

"_What? We? Wait Atticus don't…"_

Atticus already hung up. Alexis walked to him. "Who was that Atticus?"

"That was Jaden, he says that Leon and Zack are fighting and that Jenny is badly injured. Plus the reason why no werewolf is here is because there all there. Oh yea and Leon is the only person standing in the way for Zack to kill Jaden."

Alexis was shocked to hear the news. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Atticus nodded. They ran to the door while calling Chazz to come too.

Jaden kept watching Leon and Zack fighting. Zack was really strong but Leon could keep up. Both were injured, scratches here and there, at least one wound on the body and both were extremely mad at each other. Jaden wanted to help somehow but had no idea. He couldn't run to get help because of the werewolves but Atticus and the others are coming.

"Give up Leon! You can't defeat me!" Zack yelled in his wolf form.

Leon stood there also in his wolf form growling at him, not showing any sign of giving up. No he was going to do the opposite. He was going to fight him and kill him for what he did to Jenny.

Leon charged at Zack full force. He rammed him against a tree and scratched Zack straight in the face. Zack yowled but then growled back. He pushed Leon off of him and lunged at him. He tried to bite his ear off but Leon was quicker and bit him in the neck.

Zack jumped back snarling at Leon, but then smirked. He charged at Leon with immense speed. Leon stood there preparing for what was coming but Zack jumped over him in the last second. Zack quickly transformed back into his human form and took a second knife stabbing Leon in the back. Leon yowled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Leon!" Jaden yelled.

Leon transformed back into his human form and pulled the knife out of his back. He threw it away and tried to get up. But as he wanted to get up Zack stomped his foot on his back where the wound was. Leon yelled in pain.

Zack smirked. "Aww can't get up? Well that won't matter. You're dead Leon and this time you won't survive."

Leon growled as he felt something around his neck. He looked up and saw Zack. He was going to strangle him, of course. Zack smiled. "Looks like you won't save your girlfriend after all. You won't get your revenge and these humans will die." Leon started to gasp for air as Zack's grip around his neck got tighter.

Jaden couldn't watch this. He had to do something! He was about to stand up but stopped when he saw a person run past him. Or was it a wolf?

Zack kept smiling as he watched Leon trying to get air. This was amusing for him. Everything was going to plan. With Jenny and Leon out of the way he could get his revenge on these humans. It didn't even matter to him that Dani died. Hah! She couldn't even do one thing right.

"So any last words Leon?" Zack asked.

Leon couldn't say anything. He was still trying to get air.

Zack smiled. "I thought so. Now say goodbye to this wor…"

He stopped as pain ran through his chest. He looked down and saw a knife penetrating him. It went right through his heart. He let Leon go and turned around and saw David.

"I figured something out Zack. You are the one that has to die." David smirked. "And what better way than to kill you with the knife that was supposed to kill Jaden."

Zack fell to his knees due to the loss of blood. "W-Why David, w-why?"

"What you did was wrong Zack. Taking revenge on the humans even if they didn't do a thing. Because we were tricked by vampires we should be killing vampires! Not innocent humans!" He yelled.

"Anyways, you were not a great leader. Antony was a great leader. You? You're just a joke. You did so many wrongs now it's time to pay for it with your life."

Zack coughed and then fell to the ground, the knife still in his back.

Atticus, Alexis and Chazz came to see what happened. Alexis recognized David from earlier and smiled.

As Zack stopped to breath David went to Leon. He looked up at him and smiled. "Good to see you again David."

He smiled back. "It's good to see you too. Now turn around." Leon did as he said and David put his hands on the wound that was on his back. With a green glow the wound was gone.

Leon smiled. "Thanks." Then something came to his mind. "JENNY!" He got up and ran to Jenny, the others doing the same.

Leon saw Jenny on the ground. The knife was still in her so Leon pulled it out and threw it away. He leaned his ear to her heart to see if she was dead or alive. He sighed. She was alive but not for long. Her heart beat was really slow, if they don't do anything she would die.

"David can't you do anything?" Leon asked.

David looked at the wound. "I'm not sure if it would work. The wound is pretty bad. But I'll try whatever I can."

Jenny slowly and weakly opened her eyes. "Jenny!" Leon said. Jenny smiled. "I-I j-just… w-want… t-to say… t-that… I… always… l-love… you." Her eyes then fell back closed.

David immediately laid his hands on the wound and they started to glow green. He gritted his teeth. "Come on Jenny, don't you dare give up on us!"

"Jenny…" Leon just watched as David tried to bring her back. David looked at Leon. "Leon, do CPR!"

Leon nodded and done as he said. This went for two minutes, Leon doing CPR while David healed Jenny but at the end David sighed and removed his hands.

"What are you doing David!" Leon yelled. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Leon, but it's too late."

Leon growled. "No it's not! It's not too late!"

"Leon calm down." Jaden said but Leon ignored him. "David it's not too late! I just know it! Just please continue a little longer."

David looked at Jenny who was lying on the ground. The wound has somewhat healed but he had no idea if it would still work. "Alright."

Everyone was quiet when David tried it again. Another minute passed and David removed his hands again. "That's everything I can do. It's up to Jenny now."

Leon looked at Jenny, hoping she would wake up. 'Come on Jenny.'

Suddenly they heard coughing. Leon looked down and saw it was Jenny. He smiled and hugged her. Jenny kept coughing for a minute but then it subsided. She looked at Leon. "Hey." She said weak.

Leon kissed her and Jenny kissed him back. When they parted Leon looked at her. "Never scare me like that ever again."

Jenny smiled. "Aww and I wanted to do this on the weekend too." Leon smiled and helped Jenny to sit up.

Leon looked around and saw the others just standing there. Weren't they mad that they killed Zack? David was suddenly at his side. He smiled. "Why aren't they mad at us and trying to kill us?"

David ignored him and just raised his hand. "Because you are our new leader!"

Leon stood there shocked. "WHAT!"

David smiled. "Yea, Zack's dead and somebody has to fill him in and I know you can lead us back to the right path."

Leon smiled. "Sorry David, I can't."

David's smiled vanished. "What do you mean Leon?"

Suddenly Leon raised David's hand. "Because we are going to lead them to the right path." David smiled.

The wolves started to howl. Leon couldn't believe it, he was with David the leader. Well they're not going to make the same mistake Zack did. They were going to protect the humans again and never turn on them. The past is past.

**Me: Well here it is! There will be one more chapter.**

**Leon: Why did you make me the leader?**

**Me: Because it fits you.**

**Leon: Yea, but why me?**

**Me: Ugh, just get used to it.**

**Jaden: Please R+R!**


	20. Chapter 20

It's been three days since the battle with Zack. Leon brought Jenny to the medical room since David could only heal were Zack had stabbed her. Jenny was a little pissed off when she heard she had a broken leg and the wound on her side would take also some time to heal.

David told nurse Fontaine that he would try and help her with injured students while they were still there. She was grateful for that and already assigned him to Jenny.

The werewolves apologized to the school and said they would never do it again, but chancellor Sheppard said it was alright since Zack was covered in lies.

"Let me out of here!" Jenny yelled through the medical wing.

Jaden and Chazz tried to keep Jenny down on her bed while Leon came in. He smiled. "Sorry Jenny, but you are going to stay in here until your wound is healed."

"I'm not staying here! Forget it!" She said finally pushing Jaden and Chazz off of her.

"Jenny you have to. You're leg is broken and that wound on your side was pretty bad." David said coming in with Nurse Fontaine and Alexis.

"But I don't want to stay in this stupid room all alone. It's boring!" she whined.

Alexis smiled. "Look who's bored now?"

Jenny sighed. "I don't know how you could keep still in here Alexis. What can you do here!"

Jaden smirked. "Well there's sleeping, eating, sleeping and more eating." Jenny growled and threw a pillow at Jaden. "I can't sleep all day!"

"Just calm down Jenny. We'll keep you company." Alexis said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yea, you saved us so there's no way we're going to leave you like this." Atticus said.

Jenny smiled. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

Leon sighed. "Um guys could you give us a second?" The others nodded and left.

Jenny looked at him confused. "What's wrong Leon?" Leon sighed as he sat next to her.

"I have to go…"

"What? You can't go! I love you Leon!" Jenny said a little heartbroken. Leon put his hand to wipe a tear away that was about to fall.

"I love you too Jenny, but since David and I are the new leaders we need to leave this island. I can't leave them now."

Jenny sighed. "Yea. They need you." She said smiling a little."

Leon thought for a moment. "What about if you come with us?"

Jenny looked to the ground. "I…"

"You got too attached to this place and the others, am I right?" Leon said finishing her sentence.

Jenny looked at him. "Leon it's not that I…"

Leon stopped her before she could finish. "Jenny I understand. I had a hunch that you couldn't leave this place. It's alright. Let's just put it as a distant relationship. It'll work. I promise."

She smiled at him. "You think?"

Leon nodded. "I don't think it will work, I know it will work."

Jenny smiled and hugged him and kissed him. "Thanks Leon. I will love you till the world ends."

Leon laughed a little. "Same here."

"But you will promise that you won't attack this island or any other humans again, right?"

"I promise, we'll be protecting them."

Jenny smiled. "That's a good leader."

"Hah! But only if you promise you won't get into any trouble and that you will protect this school with your life. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Leon smiled and kissed her again, but they were interrupted by a voice.

"Now if you two would stop making out I need to talk to Leon." David said coming in.

"David! Can't it wait till later?" Leon said.

"Ugh fine, but we're leaving tonight. Understand? What about Jenny? Is she coming or staying?"

"I'm staying."

"Ah protecting this school all by yourself. Now that is confident." David said smirking.

"Are you saying I can't protect this school!" Jenny asked growling.

"You can't even take care of yourself! If it wasn't for Leon, Dani would have killed you." David said challenging her.

Jenny growled. "I'll show you who can't take care of themselves!" she was about to get up but Leon pushed her down. "No Jenny! You're leg is broken. You're not allowed to stand up."

Jenny grumbled but laid back down. David smirked. "Oh, and what about the situation with Zack?"

"David!" Leon yelled.

David raised his hands. "Just kidding!"

"You better be." Leon growled slightly.

"Hey Leon, are you sure you can leave Jenny here all alone? What if another boy steals your girlfriend? Or the other way around?"

"I will not go out with another boy and I'm expecting that you will stop Leon when another girl tries to get him. If you don't I'll kill you personally." Jenny growled.

David smiled. "Alright boss!"

Leon stood up. "Alright, well we'll be getting ready and I hope the others aren't doing anything stupid."

David laughed. "That's what I came here for. Do you know Mike?"

"The one who can predict the future?" David nodded. "Yea, what about him?"

"He's talking about vampires and government. The other's think he's going crazy. I don't know if it's true or not but I would stay on alert here. Especially you Jenny."

She nodded. "No problem, but why does he think that has to do with this island?"

David shrugged. "Don't know. Like I said, some think he's going crazy."

Leon sighed. "Vampires I can understand but why the government?"

"Do I look I know the answer?" David asked. "Sorry, it's just confusing."

"Whatever it is, it probably won't be bad." Jenny said.

"I hope you're right." Leon said. He wouldn't like it or even forgive himself if he left and something happened here and to Jenny. He just hoped that Mike was going crazy, but on the other side he was never wrong.

Leon turned to Jenny. "Promise me if something happens call me." She nodded. Leon smiled. "Thanks."

"Alright, then let's get going!"

Evening has come and David and Leon were about to leave. Leon hated it to leave Jenny here but he couldn't change that. And anyways he knew Jenny wouldn't go out with another boy. He also promised her that he would come back. No matter what he would come and visit her some time. Well if they're not in a big heap of battle, but there was not much left.

They were all standing at the harbor watching David and Leon leaving with they're group. Jenny was there too since she was annoying everybody that she wanted to come and after two hours she was successful. She waved Leon goodbye and smiled.

"I love you Leon. Hope you come back soon."

**Me: So that was the last chapter. I think I'm going to cry.**

**Chazz: I think I'm going to throw up.**

**Me: Shut up Chazz.**

**Jenny: I miss Leon already.**

**Me: Don't worry. Maybe you'll see him again. **

**Jenny: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm doing a sequel!**

**Everyone: NOOOO!**

**Me: Hope you liked the story and keep a look out for the sequel!**


End file.
